RWBY: The Age of Pokemon
by GKoh
Summary: Join Ruby and her Pokemon as they attend Beacon along with their friends and make a new chapter in the Age of Pokemon.
1. It's A Whole New World We Live In

Hi everyone, my name is GKoh and here presenting you a new fic. Read, enjoy and comment.

* * *

**The Past**

Chaos. That's all can be said to describe the situation now. At a quarry, humans wearing armor are having a massive battle against giant, terrifying beasts. The beasts resemble like normal animals but the noticeable difference is that they have black bodies along with white bone like features and red markings covering parts of their bodies.

CRASH!

One of the humans drops to the ground after being swiped by one of the beasts. He gets back up and saw the battle was not in their favor. He can see the largest of the enemies are pounding a couple of his comrades to a bloody pulp while another snatched away by a flyer.

Around him, explosions are occurring a lot followed by the screams of the soldiers being ripped to shreds by the creatures of destruction.

This is hopeless. They thought with "Nature's Wrath", they have a chance in surviving this harsh world but it was not enough. They are still being crushed under these overwhelming odds.

"Fall back. Everyone fall back."

The warrior turns his head to see one of his comrades, his leader yelling to everyone that are still standing to retreat.

RRRAAARRRGGHH!

However, the humans are surrounded by the creatures of destruction. Their escape is blocked by the creatures causing most of them sweat in terror as they do not wish to die here.

The warrior looks around and sees no other escape. The only way to get out of this pinch is to… fight. Is this it? Is this how humanity is going to end? Being wiped out by these soulless beings?

The creatures show their fangs and march towards their latest victims until…

"Pikachu. Use Thundershock"

Both parties heard the cry until it is too late. However, this is good for the humans as yellow lightning bolt hit the creatures of destruction that surrounded them. The humans search everywhere and saw someone on a cliff alongside some kind of animal.

They cannot see the mysterious person's face but they can see that he is wearing a purple hat with a feather on his spiky hair . He wears a vest of similar color to his hat over a grey shirt, gloves and a cape. He has a belt in the middle along with a pouch and wear grey pants and purple boots.

The rodent beside the man covered in yellow fur, and his ears are long and pointed with black tips. He has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. The rodent's forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and the feet have three toes. He also has two brown stripes on his back, and the tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

Some of the humans notice the red cheeks of the rodent sparking with electricity. Was this animal the one that send the lightning bolt at their enemies?

RRRAARRGGHHH!

Suddenly, the creatures of destruction begin anew in their attacks but this time they focus on the one that attack them. Some scale the rocks while others fly towards them.

"Charizard, Blastoise. Attack! " Shouted the man.

Suddenly, the trees behind move a bit until some things burst out of them. One is draconic and bipedal. He is primarily orange in color, a cream underside from the chest to the tip of the tail. He has a long snout and neck, small blue eyes, and two horns protruding from the back of his head. There are large wings with teal undersides sprouting from his back. His arms are short, skinny and the hands have three clawed fingers. The feet have three clawed toes and cream-colored soles.

The other is a large, bipedal tortoise-like being. His body is dark blue and is mostly hidden by his tough, brown shell. The shell has a pale yellow underside and a white ridge between the upper and lower halves, which also encircles the arms. Two cannons reside in the top sides of his shell. The tortoise's head has triangular ears which are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. His arms are thick and striated with three claws on each hand. His feet have three claws on the front and one on the back and have a stubby tail.

The dragon has fire forming from his mouth as he flies towards the flying enemies. He rears his head and breathes a stream of fire at them burning them to death. The giant tortoise fires his cannons releasing huge blasts of water causing the ones scaling the rocks to fall to their deaths.

The humans gawked at the sight. They were unable to defeat the enemy a while ago but this man who ordered his strange allies defeated them in less than a minute.

The creatures of destruction roar in defiance leading the man to raise his arm which is glowing with a symbol. The rodent starts to have a glow around him as well.

"Pikachu. Electro Ball."

The one known as Pikachu jumps and electricity is gathering at his tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it.

Pikapikapikapikapikapika" the rodent said as the orb begin to grow even larger to the size of a boulder. He then swings his tail and the orb is shot at the creatures of destruction.

* * *

_They see you as small and helpless;_

_They see you as just a child._

_Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild._

_Prepare for your greatest moments;_

_Prepare for your finest hour._

_The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower._

_We are lightning,_

_Straying from the thunder,_

_Miracles of ancient wonder._

_This will be the day we've waited for._

_This will be the day we open up the door._

_I don't wanna hear your absolution;_

_Hope your ready for a revolution._

_Welcome to a world of new solutions._

_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution._

_In time, your heart will open minds,_

_A story will be told,_

_And victory is in a simple soul._

* * *

_Long ago in the world called Remnant, mankind was plagued by nightmarish monsters known as the Grimm. It is unknown where they came from but it is clear their goal is to wipe out mankind from existence. Then, the war began. Even though man use their best plans, sophisticated weaponry, their mightiest of champions and the greatest power of them all: Dust, they were still over powered by these insidious beasts. It would seem all hope is lost until a miracle occurred. Mankind has discovered a world where wondrous creatures, with incredible powers live. They are Pokemon. By taming the Pokemon, mankind found new means to fight the Grimm. Over time, the Grimm were pushed back and peace was restored all over Remnant. For now!_

**_Present Day_**

At a Western like city during the night, the buildings are large with a modern appearance, the roads are fully concrete and the pavements lined with lamp posts. In a certain part of the city, the citizens that are still awake are carrying out their usual activities with their companions; Pokemon . Ever since their discovery during the war against the Grimm centuries ago, Pokemon has been part of everyday life other than Dust; from the Beedrill that is helping his owner in trimming the trees to a couple walking their Herdier. Suddenly, the people and their Pokemon stop what they are doing and saw a group of men walking down the road.

Many of them have black hair and some have black mustaches. They wear black suits with matching hats and shoes, red sunglasses, and a red tie.

The last member who is leading the group is sinister in appearance with his long eyelashes on top of his green eyes and has orange hair with his long bang covering his eye. The man has a black bowler hat with a red band on his head, wears a red-collared white suit, a small gray scarf, black gloves with rounded sleeves and has long black pants and black shoes. He is Roman Torchwick; a notorious criminal mastermind and widely feared by many.

The citizens begin to back away as they are a group not to be mess with. These wanted men continue to walk until they arrive at their destination; a Dust Shop called From Dust Till Dawn.

Roman and his men enter the Dust shop causing the owner to tremble in fear. The shop's interior lined with shelves as packaged Dust placed on them while long tubes are attached at the side with each one comes in a different color. The counter has a glass display case containing many colored crystals like the ones from the tubes. As the group approaches the owner, they did not notice a hooded girl with a red cloak.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" said Roman as he approaches the owner. One of his henchmen points a gun at the owner causing him to say ""P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

Roman shushes "Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." He looks at his henchman "Grab the Dust."

Complying, a henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers. It is no surprise people like Roman want to steal it as Dust is very valuable in Remnant. Created by mankind long ago in their desperate fight against the Grimm, Dust is the main form of energy that keeps the city running. Dust can be used in many ways such as powering weapons or vehicles.

As Roman and his henchmen begin to steal the dust, one of them hears a muted song and looks around to find the hooded girl reading a magazine in front of a book shelf. She is dressed in a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak giving her the appearance of another red hooded character from a certain fairy tale. Seeing this, the henchman unsheathes his sword and threateningly says "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." However, the girl did not respond as she continues reading.

The impatient Henchman grits his teeth and goes over to the girl "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?"

He touches the shoulder causing her to turn around; dropping her hood to reveal her head is wearing headphones. She has a cute look, has silver eyes with her black hair having a lightly red-streaked. The Henchman motions for her to lower the headphones and she did as she told.

"Yes?" questioned the girl at the man.

The henchman replies "I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you... robbing me?" said the girl.

The frustrated Henchman states "Yes!"

The girl raises her eyebrow and says " Ooohhh..."

Roman is waiting for his men to finish stealing all the dust when he heard some sounds. He turns his head towards the source of the sounds until one of his henchmen flies past him. He saw the red cloaked girl and Roman calmly motions for another of his henchmen to handle it. The Henchman does so and points the gun at her "Freeze!"

Suddenly, the henchman is hit from above. He staggers a bit and steadies himself to see the attacker is another girl. The girl looks exactly like the red cloaked girl except her has a tail. The henchman tries to strike the girl with the tail but she dodges each one of them while giving a mischievous smirk.

She ducks under another punch allowing the first cloaked girl to jump over and tackle the guy. Then the henchman and hooded girl crash through the window. The other men look outside to see the girl gets up and unfolds a giant red futuristic scythe. The weapon's frame is colored rose-red with black trims, with its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape. Roman scowls, but the girl smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

"Okayyy... "said Roman. He looks at his remaining henchmen "Get her!"

The henchmen head out of the shop and two of them pull something from their belts. They are holding devices that resemble and are the size of base balls. The balls have red color for the top portion, white at the bottom portion with a black line and a button in the middle. They throw the balls in the air which opens up, releasing energy. The energy hit the ground forming into shapes before disappearing and unveiling two Pokemon.

One is a snake who is mostly black, but has several markings on her body. She has yellow hexagon markings that run from her head to her tail, small yellow bumps where she touches the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. She also has elongated red fangs that protrude from the upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Her tail is partially red and has a blade-like shape.

The other Pokemon resembles a large, blue bat with purple wing membranes. He has small eyes with slit pupils and a massive mouth containing four fangs. The pointed ears are tiny, and he has short legs with long, thin feet. The Pokemon are Seviper and Golbat.

The villainous Henchmen were about to order their Pokemon to attack the hooded girl until they got hit by a black ball of energy.

BOOM!

While the smoke rises, the henchmen and their Pokemon are disoriented from the hit. The hooded girl lookalike with the tail jumps out of the window to join her.

Ruby smiles and says "Good job Zorua".

The lookalike named Zorua jump and swirls around in energy to transform into his true form, lands on the ground and giggles at what he done. Zorua is a slate gray, fox-like Pokémon with red and black accents. His ears are triangular with dark insides, and a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of his head. The Pokemon has greenish blue eyes with red eyelids. There are circular, red markings above the eyes that resemble eyebrows. Zorua's muzzle is short and possesses a ruff of black fur around his neck and four short limbs tipped with red. His tail is short and bushy.

The girl and her Pokemon take a stance as the villains regain consciousness and attack. Ruby takes on the henchmen while Zorua go up against the Pokemon.

Seviper unleashes her Poison Tail at the Fox Pokemon but Zorua uses his agility to dodge the powerful bladed tips which smashes parts of the road on contact. Golbat flies up and swoops down trying to snatch Zorua from above but is not successful. Zorua dodges another Poison Tail from Seviper and jumps into the air where Golbat is flying straight towards him.

When Golbat got closer, one of Zorua's paw glows and he delivers his scratch attack at the Bat Pokemon causing him to crash against the ground.

Zorua begins to descend towards the ground only to see Seviper who opens her mouth. Fortunately, Zorua releases his Shadow Ball and fires point blank range at the Snake Pokemon's mouth. A massive explosion occurs and Seviper drops to the ground having fainted from the blast.

The fight is not over yet as Golbat got back up. Golbat gets back into the air and dives down to deliver his Wing Attack at Zorua who dodges in time. Golbat turns around and put his two wings together to form a ball of wind in front. Golbat fires his Air Slash towards Zorua leading to an explosion. Golbat observes the smoke and as the smoke dissipates, a crater is seen but there was no trace of the Fox Pokemon.

Golbat looks around until it is too late as the ground below him burst as Zorua rockets towards the flying Golbat and tackles him. It seems Zorua uses his Dig to escape the Air Slash and retaliated by attacking the Bat Pokemon from below. Zorua lands and fires his Shadow Ball and the descending Golbat. Golbat hits the ground and fainted. After that, Zorua giggle at his success.

The henchmen try to slash at the girl but she easily dodges them. Two henchmen charge at her but she quickly jumps back to let them hit each other. The third one jumps over them and attempts to swing his blade once more. The girl responds quickly and uses her scythe to block the attack. She pushes him back to hit him multiple times with her scythe.

The two henchmen continue the assault leading the girl to hold the metallic scythe at a right angle behind her back. She pulls a trigger and the shot from the top portion of the scythe cause her to spin around hitting the first one and slamming the scythe against the second henchman.

A fourth henchman arrives with a gun joins the fight and raises his gun at the girl. He fires at her but she dodges them with incredible speed. It continues until the gun is out of ammo and the henchman reloads it while his allies gather around him.

The girl responds by placing the top portion of the scythe on the ground and pulls the trigger. The massive recoil launches her up into the air to escape the bullets. While in the air, her scythe reassembles into a gun and she fires at her opponents. The blast hit the street where the henchmen stand causing them to be blown away by the explosion. One of them land near Roman's feet

Seeing his forces defeated by the child and its puny Pokemon, he looks up at them. "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." Roman raises his cane and opens the bottom to show it also act as a long range weapon "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Roman fires red blasts from his cane at the girl and Zorua. They manage to dodge it and land safely, only to find Roman is gone. They look around and saw Roman climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

The girl turns her heads towards the Dust shop owner "You okay if I go after him?"

The owner nods his head. The girl looks at her Pokemon"Come on Zorua"

"Woof" Zorua barks in agreement and the pair chase after the criminal.

* * *

Roman finally makes it to the roof of the building but before he could advance, Zorua jumps above and lands in front of him. Roman fires the red blasts from his cane again but Zorua uses Protect to defend himself. The hooded girl reaches to the top of the building and saw what's happening. She jumps high up and drop kicks Roman, causing him to lose his cane.

Roman saw his cane and is about to reach it until Zorua appears in front and growls at the criminal. He feels something at his neck and saw the blade of the hooded girl's scythe extremely close to him.

"Don't move a muscle." the girl said seriously.

The duo heard sounds causing Roman to smirk "Sorry Red, I don't do those kinds of things."

The girl and Zorua saw a VTOL hovering near the building. Using this as a distraction, he pushes his back at the girl and dodges Zorua's tackle allowing him to regain his cane. Just as the two are about to pursue him who enters the Vtol, he throws the same ball his henchmen use releasing the Spitfire Pokemon, Magmar to appear beside him. Magmar is bipedal with a red body that has a yellow flame designs on it. A row of red spikes runs down his back, and there are two lumps on the forehead with a flame on top of each one. He has a puckered, yellow beak and small eyes. His thighs are yellow, and has red feet with two, clawed toes each. His arms covered in rigid, red scales and has red hands with five, clawed fingers. Magmar has black, metal shackles on his neck and ankles. At the tips of the Pokemon's yellow tail is a flame.

"Magmar, fire blast them." ordered Roman.

Magmar takes in a deep breath and releases a powerful 大-shaped blast of orange fire from its mouth at the girl and Zorua.

BOOM!

Roman laughs at what he saw "Yes, Bulls Eye." As the smoke dissipates, his eyes wide open.

A woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. She has blonde hair and wears glasses. The woman waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple blasts at the craft. Roman and Magmar are thrown around in the back until Roman goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red eastern dress is struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress!" says Roman. The woman got out of the controls allowing Roman to pilot it.

The woman in red arrives near the hatch to see the glasses wearing woman and her Dragonair which she released a few seconds ago. Dragonair is a long, serpentine Pokémon covered in blue scales along the back and a bright white underside. Her violet eyes are dark and glossy. The Pokemon has a smooth, rounded snout and a small horn in the middle of her forehead. The head is flanked by two stylized wings, each white and curving into a swirl. Dragonair has distinct blue orbs on the lower neck and near the tip of the tail.

To even the odds, the woman in red throws a ball revealing her Chandelier shaped Pokemon, Chandelure. Chandelure resembles a sentient chandelier that has a striped, round head, and round, pupil-less yellow eyes. There is a ring of small, black spikes on top of his head with tall, purple flame in the middle. From a black spike below his head, black arms curl upward. These arms are tipped with purple fire.

Chandelure and Dragonair lock eyes at one another. Chandelure uses Flamethrower releasing a stream of orange fire while Dragonair uses Ice Beam which comprises of white beams. These two elemental attacks clash with terrifying force until both powers begin to glow.

BOOM!

The woman in red use the smoke as a distraction to fire her energy blasts at the Huntress but she quickly dodges it and the blasts hit parts of the roof. The Huntress waves her wand to levitate the shards to create a large arrow and fires it at the aircraft. Although the woman in red blasts the arrow to bits, the Huntress reforms them into smaller arrows and hit the side of the jet and Chandelure.

"Dragonair! Thunderbolt!" the Huntress orders her Dragonair. Dragonair's body is covered with sparks and she burst yellow electricity towards the air craft.

Chandelure activates his Safeguard on time and moves in front of the craft to deflect the thunderbolt.

Not wanting to do nothing while this is going on, the hooded girl reassembles her scythe into its gun form again and fire at the Chandelure. Her Zorua follow suit by using Shadow ball at the Luring Pokemon. Chandelure is shown to be able to withstand the attacks. Chandelure moves away allowing his master to create several blazing circles around the two females and their Pokemon. The Huntress telepathically pushes the girl and her Zorua away while she and Dragonair roll themselves away from the blast radius.

The group look up and saw Chandelure enveloped with red light, returning to the ball his master use. The aircraft closes its hatch and flies away.

With the fight over, the girl looks at the Huntress who is stroking her Dragonair. "You're a Huntress!" says the girl as she smiles in excitement "Can I have your autograph?!"

* * *

**Interrogation Room**

Unfortunately, the girl did not get an autograph as she wanted. Instead, she and Zorua were taken by the Huntress to this dark room and are being scolded for what happen. "I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself, your Pokemon and others in great danger."

"They started it!" the girl said as she defends herself. Zorua growls in agreement to his master's claim on the table.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With pats on the backs..." the Huntress says and notices the girl smiling and Zorua giving a smug look "...And slaps on the wrists." She slams her wand near the pair causing Zorua to jump to the girl. The girl catches it in her arms as both are now scared. "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."

The Huntress moves back to allow someone who is carrying a mug and a plate of cookies to enter the room. The man has grey hair and thin brown eyes. He wears a black vest, black trousers and a dark green scarf.

"Ruby Rose..." the man said to the hooded girl as that's her name. He leans his head to get a good look at the girl's face "You... have silver eyes."

Ruby has no words to say until…

"Woof" The two turn their heads to see Zorua growling at the man.

"Wait! Wait! Zorua. He's not evil…not evil" pleaded Ruby as she strokes her Pokemon to calm down.

"You have an interesting partner, Miss Rose" the man observed.

"Well, He's kind of a handful to deal with." said Ruby leading Zorua to 'Hmph'

"It's true." Ruby glares at her friend but the Pokemon growls in annoyance.

Ozpin shows Ruby and Zorua an advanced tablet that had a video of the two fighting Roman and his thugs "So! Where did you learn to do this?"

'S-Signal Academy." Ruby says nervously.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" questioned Ozpin. Signal is one of many combat schools that train young people to combat the Grimm.

Ruby simply replies "Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see..." Ozpin is raising an eyebrow.

When he places the cookies on the table, Ruby and Zorua took a bite out of them. Surprisingly, they finish them in a few seconds.

Ozpin continues the conversation "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

"Mmmm! Thash muh unkul!" Ruby says as she is eating the cookies. She quickly swallows the cookies to avoid embarrassment "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" she says as she begins to make karate poses and noises.

Ozpin raises his eyebrow again "So I've noticed." He then looks at Zorua.

"And your Zorua?" This is a reasonable question since Zorua's kind are rare and difficult to locate.

"We…well….I had Zorua ever since my family found his mother." She honestly replies.

This causes Ozpin to question " Found his mother?" This leads Ruby to think for a bit.

"Well…you see…Zorua's mother , a Zoroark just to be clear…. got sent into Remnant by poachers….real poachers I'm not kidding" she saw her audience intrigued and continues "…luckily, she escaped and wind up with us."

Ozpin nods his head meaning he understands. He heard about illegal poaching in the Ark. Based on reports, the Poachers have somehow found a way to gain access to the world where the Pokemon reside so that they can capture them and sell them off to the highest bidder. Even though there are ranches and breeding centres in Remnant where Pokemon are raised, it seems the poachers don't seek the kind that are domesticated but the wild, dangerous ones which can only be found in the Ark.

"After the poachers got caught, we got to keep Zoroark which then leads to him showing up." Ruby stares at Zorua who is standing proudly and did a small laugh.

Ozpin put his hands together and asks "What is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

Ruby thinks for a bit and says "Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin questions again.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" As she continues, her talking got faster "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' Ruby giggles causing Zorua to shakes his head.

"I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby finishes her story and panting for breath as Zorua sighs at her master.

After checking them, Ozpin lean towards the table to Ruby "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby answers his question.

Ozpin smiles at Ruby's knowledge "Hello."

Ruby politely says "Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asks Ruby.

"More than anything." Ruby shows determination in her words.

Hearing her answer, Ozpin looks at the Huntress who rolls her eyes. Ozpin looks at Ruby again "Well okay."

* * *

Ruby was happy that she can go to Beacon. However, she was going to Beacon sooner than expected. Once on board the airship that is going to take her to this prestige school, she got a 'happy' greeting.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long hugs her with loving affection. Sadly for Ruby, the hug is squeezing the life out of her. Yang is a blonde teenage girl wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. She wears black shorts under her belt which, in the back, resembles a pleated skirt.

"Please stop." Ruby is losing oxygen.

"Woof"

"Combusken"

While the sisters have their moment, Zorua and Combusken, who is Yang's Pokemon are happy to see each other. Combusken is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. Most of Combusken's upper body is yellow, while most of the lower body is orange. An orange, pointed design adorns the center of her waist at the dividing line of the two colors. She has orange eyes, and short, wide beak. There is a feather crest on top of Combusken's head with three orange points. Since she is a female, Combusken's crest is smaller than the males. Her tail is short and pointed. She has three, sharp claws at the ends of its long arms, and scaly, gray legs with well-developed thighs covered in shaggy yellow feathers.

Yang lets go and says "But I'm so proud of you!"

Usually this is a good thing for anyone but Ruby is not that enthusiastic "Really Sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang cheerfully says as do their Pokemon who growl or cry for Ruby's success.

Ruby counters this by saying "I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

Yang and the Pokemon see that the young girl is upset.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" asked the blonde girl.

"Of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby puts her head down.

"Woof" Zorua walk towards Ruby and nudge her. Ruby pats Zorua's head for his attempt to comfort her. It's understandable as Ruby at this young age is going to a school where everyone is older than her. This makes her feel like an anomaly.

"But you are special." "Combusken" Yand and Combusken agree as the Chicken Pokemon do fighting poses and finishing it with a thumb up as a way of telling Ruby that everything's going to be okay.

While most of the passengers are watching the Vales News Network reporting about the criminal, Roman Torchwick, the program is replaced with the hologram of the Huntress Ruby met.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" said the hologram.

"Who's that?" questioned Yang

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The hologram of the Huntress introduces herself.

Yang replies "Oh."

The hologram of Glynda continues " "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it along with your Pokemon. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task as well as a strong bond with your Pokemon, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world. May you and your Pokemon work together to achieve your goals."

The girls and their Pokemon hear some of the passengers looking at the windows. They follow suit and witness the magnificent view below them. They can see the city of Vale look small and looking up, they see the best of this view; Beacon Academy.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" said Ruby as she observes the view.

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang replies.

They heard a groaning sound and saw a blonde boy trying to hold his lunch in.

Yang says "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby states. Then, she felt something missing. She look over and found her scythe/gun device, Crescent Rose is missing.

"Woof"

Ruby looks up and saw Zorua holding the compacted form of Crescent Rose in his mouth.

"Zorua, give that back"

"Hehehehe"

Ruby begins to chase Zorua around causing the passengers including Yang and Combusken to smile at the sight.

"Well, this is going to be one interesting curriculum, don't you think Combusken?" the blonde girl asks her Combusken.

"Combusken" the Pokemon said. The Pokemon then smells something and traces it to Yang's feet causing her to jump away. "COMBUS…!"

"What's wrong?" Yang look down and saw vomit on her shoes.

She screams "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, …"

She tries to get the vomit off but is walking straight towards Combusken who runs away from her. Now, the silence in the airship turns to laughter as the passengers watch the girls and their Pokemon doing silly antics.

"Zorua, give it back or I'm going to tell Zoroark"

"Woof. Woof."

"…gross, gross, gross, gross"

"COMBUSKEN!"

_I want to be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause._

_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Teach Pokemon to understand_

_The power that's inside_

_Pokemon!_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_It's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon!_

_You're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend._

_Pokemon_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_A heart so true._

_Our courage will pull us through._

_You teach me and I'll teach you._

_Pokemon._

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_POKEMON!_

**Note: I don't own RWBY and Pokemon.**

**Poke Facts**

**Pokemon:**_ Species of creatures that inhabit the Ark. There have been a confirmed of more than 700 kinds of Pokemon. However, it has been suggested that new species are yet to be discovered. Their appearance ranges from animals to objects and they have unique abilities based on one of the 18 types._

**The Ark:**_ The Ark is a world from another dimension and where all Pokemon resides. So far, information about it is still being gathered or amended as scientists and explorers have yet to scratch the surface of the true nature of this mysterious world._


	2. Welcome to Beacon

The airships arrive at their destination and open their doors for the students to exit out of. The blonde boy from earlier quickly went out the entrance and vomits at a nearby trash can. One of his spherical devices, also known as Poke Balls releases a blob like Pokemon who pats his master's back.

Ruby, Zorua, Yang and Combusken along with several other students exit the ship. As they walk down the paved path which is lined lamp posts and beautiful trees, they arrive at the front of the school which leads them be mesmerized at it. Beacon Academy is obviously an impressive sight to behold with its medieval design and clean details that it makes a person feel like they are part of royalty. Of course this is a school to train young people and their Pokemon to hunt and kill monsters, so the school has to spend a lot to ensure the students are educated well.

Yang cross her arms and says "The view from Vale's got nothing on this."

"AHHHH!"

Yang and the two Pokemon quickly turn their attention towards Ruby who is squealing about something. They look up and saw the students taking out their Pokemon and weapons.

Ruby is pointing at different directions "Yang, Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby's eyes are gleaming brightly like a star. " Kyaaahhh! A Garchomp, a Rapidash…. "she gasps "….a Pikachu. I'm going over there."

Yang and the Pokemon sigh at Ruby. She was always obsessed with weaponry and Pokemon ever since she was little. Once she sees them, she goes crazy. One time they went to the Ark so that Yang can get her second Pokemon. Instead, Ruby's fascination with Pokemon unintentionally angered a swarm of Beedrill. Not wanting Ruby to embarrass herself or cause a ruckus, Yang pulls her cloak dragging the girl back to the group.

"Easy there, little sis. They're just weapons and Pokemon!" Yang says trying to get her sister under control.

"'Just weapons and Pokemon?" Ruby is shocked at Yang's claim. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! And the Pokemon are our partners for life. Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon and Zorua? Aren't you happy with them?" Yang questions the red hooded girl.

Ruby simply says "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose and Zorua! I just really like seeing new ones."

Zorua twitches a bit after hearing what Ruby said. In his view, it's like paying more attention to the new kids and leaving the old ones behind. As a result, Zorua jumps at Ruby's belt and grabs Crescent Rose.

Ruby looks at Zorua holding her weapon. "Not again."

Zorua runs away with Ruby in hot pursuit.

Yang shouts "Ruby, try to make some friends when you're here, okay?"

"I don't need any. I have you" Ruby yells as she continues chasing Zorua.

After a moment, Yang turns towards Combusken "Well that's that; let's leave them for a while." Yang says

"Combusken" the Pokemon agrees and the two left to check the school.

Ruby chases Zorua with all her energy being used. She jumps up to tackle him but the Pokemon turns left causing Ruby to fall on the pavement instead. The poor girl gets up and rubs her nose.

"ZORUA! Come on, you and Crescent Rose will always be my number one pals." Ruby tries to reason with her Pokemon.

Zorua stops and turns around "Woof. Woof!" the Fox Pokemon growls in annoyance.

"That's it. I'm gonna get you." Ruby speeds up to get the mischievous fox causing Zorua to run faster. He jumps towards a tree to hide but that doesn't stop Ruby from jumping in as well. The tree starts to shake as the two scuffle.

"Got you!"

"Woof!"

"OW! You don't have to bite."

"Woof!Woof!Woof!"

"Wait there's a Weedle. GET IT OFF!"

Suddenly, Ruby crashes from the tree to the ground allowing Zorua to land on her head and resumes running off. This causes the girl to pout "You liar."

While Zorua giggles at Ruby, he did not notice that he is about to hit someone.

WHAM!

"ZORUA!" Ruby quickly rises up and rushes to her Pokemon. When she arrives, she grabs him and Crescent Rose

"Zorua, are you okay?" Ruby speaks to him. Although Zorua is still dazed, he growls in compliance.

As Ruby holds her Pokemon in her arms, she looks down at the being Zorua crashed into. He is a bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple body. He has pale blue, gemstone-like eyes, a red gemstone on his chest and his back has two blue gems and another red one. He also has sharp teeth and claws.

"A Sableye!" Ruby recognizes what the Pokemon is since reading about them in a book "Takeshi's Guide to the Pokemon World".

As she said his name, the Sableye regains consciousness and leaps back up to growl "Sableye! Sableye!" It seems the Pokemon is angry at Zorua for crashing into him.

"Sorry." Ruby apologizes. When Zorua wakes up, he finds himself on Ruby's arms and looks down to see Sableye gritting his teeth at him.

The situation is getting out of hand until…

"Sableye" a voice is heard. The three turn towards to the direction of the voice and saw a teenage girl.

The girl who is older than Ruby has long black hair with a bow on top and amber coloured, cat like eyes. Her attire comprises of a sleeveless shirt covered by a black vest and black boots.

Sableye runs towards the girl and jumps on her shoulder. He cries near her ear, telling her what happened to him. Ruby deduces that the girl with amber eyes must be the Darkness Pokemon's trainer. A person, who owns a Pokemon was called a trainer and they must train, cares for and battle with Pokemon.

"My Sableye seems pretty upset." the girl looks at the small girl.

Ruby replies "Sorry about that…my Zorua accidentally bumped into him." Ruby glares at her Pokemon "Zorua, say you're sorry."

Zorua shows sad eyes because he knows it was his fault that this incident happens. He looks at the trainer and her Sableye "Woof. Woof" Zorua barks apologetically.

Although Zorua apologizes, Sableye continues to glare at him.

"Sableye." His master looks at him. "He's sorry, let it go."

After a few minutes pondering, Sableye sighs and look at Ruby and Zorua "Sableye, Sableye." the Dark/ Ghost Type Pokemon accepts Zorua's apology.

"We better get going. Nice meeting you." the black haired girl states

Ruby is delighted the situation resolved and the girl leaving with her Sableye "Yeah. Good idea"

Suddenly, she felt Zorua tapping on her arms and keeps pointing at the long black haired girl while growling. Ruby thinks for a bit what he is trying to tell her and quickly realizes that Zorua is trying to get her to make conversation with the girl. Yang did say she must try to make friends in Beacon. Not wasting this opportunity, she rushes to the girl.

Ruby runs in front of the girl and waves her hand "Hello"

"Hello to you again" said the girl who waves her hand as well and continues moving, walking past Ruby.

Ruby runs in front of the girl again. "What's your name?"

Sableye is getting annoyed at Ruby's antics and he starts having his gemstone eyes to glow. Luckily, his master motions her hand to stop Sableye from doing an attack.

"Blake" the girl answered Ruby's question. So her name is Blake. Ruby's thinks the name sounds cool.

"So, I was wondering….since we're both new here…..we should tour the place together" Ruby proposes.

Blake shakes her head "No thanks. I'll be fine on my own."

"Come on, it won't be so bad." Ruby says as she touches Blake's hand. Unfortunately, Blake pulls her hand away.

"I'm sorry," Blake apologizes, "But I'd rather look around on my own. I prefer being alone."

"But..." Ruby was about to say something else.

BOOM!

Suddenly, the four heard a loud explosion and they trace it to a blonde boy, a Wobbuffet and a girl who is carrying a vial of Dust. Behind her is a luggage cart with some of the luggage on the pavement.

The boy has blue eyes and messy blond hair along with wearing a white chest plate and shoulder armour that looks like it's been used by knights. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also has blue pants.

Wobbuffet is a tall, cyan Pokémon with a soft body. His eyes appear scrunched, and has a jagged upper lip. Wobbuffet has flat arms that are wider towards the tip and four stubby legs at the base of his body. There are two eyespots on its black tail.

The young girl who is the same age as Blake wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. Her long hair is white and pulled back in an off-center ponytail. She has a pale complexion and ice-blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

The group stare at the two teenagers who are arguing about what just happened with the explosion. The boy is trying to calm the girl down but she doesn't listen and pulls outs a Poke Ball. She throws it and the ball opens, revealing her Froslass.

The Pokemon is small and has a human like appearance followed by her whole floating body resembling a kimono. Her head resembles a mask with crystal blue eyes in her two holes on the masks and horns that looks like ice.

After releasing her, the pony tailed girl points her Froslass at the direction of the boy. The Pokemon looks just as angry as her mistress and opens her mouth which reveals a ball of blue light. She fires her Ice Beam and freezes the boy in a block of ice.

"WOBBU! WOBBUFFET!" the Wobbuffet rushes to the boy.

The girl raises her head up and snorts. She then senses someone is watching her and discovers the girls and their Pokemon. She cleans herself up and walks towards them followed by her Froslass.

When she arrives, she says "My apologies for the inconvenience, I'll be on my way now." She walks towards Beacon only to return to them seconds later.

"And if you would be so kind, help this 'gentleman' out of his predicament." After she said that, she and her Pokemon follow the path to the academy alongside her helpers who are moving the luggage cart.

Ruby just stares at disbelief "Who's she?"

"She's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Blake explains as she observes the girl named Weiss.

"Wow. An heiress" Ruby never expected rich people wanting to study at Beacon. Well, that's not her right to say since she is also part of the list of people not possible to attend a combat school.

"The Schnee Company is also known for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake continues. Okay, that part Ruby did not know. She hopes Pokemon were not part of this labor forces.

Ruby and Blake focus their attention towards the boy frozen in ice. They walk and gently push the Wobbuffet aside.

Ruby analyses the ice "So…how do we get this guy out?" she says to Blake.

Blake looks at her shoulder where her Darkness Pokemon is latching on. "Sableye."

"Sableye" he's ready to follow her commands.

"Chop it." Blake orders.

With that, Sableye jumps of Blake's shoulder and does karate chop.

"SABL…EYE!"

Once the chop hits the ice, it begins to crack. The crack moves down and the ice is split in half, releasing the boy. The boy got on his knees trying to get air while his Wobbuffet hugs him in relief.

Ruby and Zorua smile at this "Well, that's that. So, how's about you reconsider…" They look at the side where Blake once was but standing in the black-haired girl's place is a Croagunk who is staring at them.

Ruby and Zoura look around and saw Blake leaving with her Sableye who sticks his tongue at them. Ruby sighs and slumps to her knees while Zorua jumps out of her arms.

"Great." Ruby is sad that she couldn't get Blake to talk to her more while Zorua walks to his trainer and pats her on the leg.

Coughing can be heard and Ruby turn to the boy again. After getting his breath, he stands up and clears the ice off him.

"Wobb" the Wobbuffet wants to know if the boy is alright.

The boy smiles and replies "Yeah I'm fine, Wobbuffet." He looks to see Ruby in front of him.

"Hi" Ruby waves her hand.

The boy waves back "Uhhh….Hi"

* * *

**Academy Gardens**

"Really?" Ruby asks

"Yup, that's how it stared." The blonde haired boy answers.

So far, Ruby is doing fine with the boy she and Blake pull out of that ice. They are talking to one another near the large pond of the Academy Gardens. There is a therapeutic presence of the pond of cool water and manicured landscape. Ruby and the boy are not the only ones near the pond with some students present to let their Pokemon play. Speaking of Pokemon, Ruby's Zorua and the boy's Wobbuffet are having fun talking to the other students' Pokemon.

From what Ruby heard from him, the young man was apparently trying to flirt with heiress, Weiss Schnee. However, it backfired when he accidentally sneezed on the Red Dust vial she was carrying. Before Jaune could apologize, Weiss sends out her Froslass to freeze him.

"Man. What did the heiress think you were; a cartoon character?" Ruby says as she is considering about not affiliating herself with Weiss.

Jaune shrugs the question wanting to forget and continues the conversation "Any way, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Ruby is not convinced.

"They will! Well, I…I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune replies causing Ruby to giggle a bit. She's happy that she has someone to check Beacon around with.

"So... I got this thing!" Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground.

Jaune backs away from the sharp weapon "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" he asks.

Ruby further adds "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"A-wha...?" Jaune did not understand.

Ruby smiles and answers the boy's question. "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune is beginning to think whether he make a mistake coming to Beacon if the Hunters and Huntresses had to carry weapons that were almost as big as a Snorlax.

Ruby then asks "So what've you got?" She is curious what kind of weapon he had.

Jaune starts to get nervous "Oh! I, uh..." He searches for something on his belt and unsheathed it "I got this sword!"

The sword itself is a simple long sword with a blue handle and a golden cross-guard.

"Ooooohh!" Ruby impressed.

Seeing Ruby's expression, Jaune decides to show off and reveals another "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" he gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his defense.

The shield is a silver Heater Shield with a gold trim and a symbol at the centre.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby gets curious as she touches the shield.

The shield starts to expand and retract causing Jaune to fumble a bit before finally shrinking and place it in his belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

Ruby questions "But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does..." answered Jaune.

Ruby giggles "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait. You made that?!" Jaune jaw drops at the girl who claims to make Crescent Rose.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" She asks.

Jaune responds "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Ruby states "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics..." Jaune nervously says

Ruby continues the conversation "By the way, thanks for accompanying me in exploring Beacon."

"It's no big deal. I really need to know my surroundings if I'm going to study here. Plus, it beats coming to class in your jammies soon after" said Jaune which leads to Ruby giggle again.

"Woof! Woof!" Zorua cheera as he is having a blast riding on a Surskit who is skating across the pond. Zorua jumps off Surskit and lands on a Lotad. He continues doing this for a while as the other Pokemon like Wobbuffet claps at the stunt.

"Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet." As Wobbuffet is jumping and clapping at the same time, he accidently slips onto a puddle of water and falls into the pond.

"WOBBUFFET!" Jaune saw his Pokemon in danger after hearing the loud splash and rushes towards the pond.

Wobbuffet flaps his arms around the pond but he is fortunately saved by Lotad and Surskit who hold him. Zorua jumps off Lotad to get out of the pond. Jaune pulls Wobbuffet out of the pond and see the Pokemon is soaking wet everywhere.

Because of this, Jaune takes out a handkerchief to wipe the wet Pokemon "Wobbuffet, you know you shouldn't do things like that."

"Wobbu" apologized Wobbuffet.

Ruby observes Wobbuffet with interest "You got a really nice Wobbuffet, Jaune." Wobbuffet took Ruby's compliment positively and smiles.

Jaune also took the compliment well "Thanks. At least someone thinks Wobbuffet is cool."

"Wobbuffet. Wobbu" Wobbuffet nods, agreeing with Jaune

Jaune continues "A lot of people always think that Wobbuffets have nothing special." He then imitates some voices "They're always like 'Why do I want something dopey like a Wobbuffet' or 'Wobbuffets are useless, they'll slow you down'". Ruby can see that Jaune hates his Wobbuffet being picked on and that's something she can understand. No Pokemon should be judged based on their appearances as all of them have their own unique abilities.

Ruby says "I think those guys wasted a good opportunity by not getting one. Wobbuffets despite unable to attack have great defences."

"Yup, my pal has it." Jaune says to Wobbuffet and they do a high five. Ruby and Zorua smile at the friendship these two have.

While Jaune dries Wobbuffet, he says to Ruby "I've been meaning to say something Ruby, you got a really unique Pokemon."

"Yeah, we get that a lot." "Woof" Ruby and Zorua had heard the same words from other people who saw Zorua for the first time due to him being a rare Pokemon.

To prove his status, Zorua jumps and transforms into a Wobbuffet. Jaune and the other students gawk at the transformation as this is the first time they've seen this kind of ability.

"That is so cool""Wobbuffet." Jaune and Wobbuffet are amazed at Zorua's Illusion.

"You think that's cool. Watch this" Ruby turns her head to the disguised Zorua. "Zorua, Illusion."

Zorua complies and transforms into Glynda Goodwitch. Despite the obvious feature of the form having a tail, the students and their Pokemon clap at the performance.

Zorua waves at them while Ruby is proud at Zorua's ability. She knows Zorua loves to perform in front of an audience.

Other than that, Zorua's Illusion has been quite handy in many occasions. When they were at the Ark, Ruby and Zorua witness some poachers capturing Pokemon. Zorua used his Illusion and fooled the poachers long enough for Ruby to set the caged Pokemon free. By the time they realized this, the poachers not only lose their 'merchandise', they quickly became the hunted when the Pokemon wanted revenge against them for putting them in cages.

"Okay superstar, party's over" As Ruby said this, Zorua groans since he wanted to transform more to entertain his audience. Nonetheless, he complies and transform back into his real form.

Ruby grabs Zorua in her arms and Jaune says "You know, people would pay to see this."

Zorua likes the idea but Ruby resists "Don't give him ideas, he'll just get a big ego when he thinks about this." Hearing that, Zorua barks at his trainer angrily while Ruby shakes her head and roll her eyes.

"Attention new comers." Ruby, Jaune and their Pokemon heard a loud noise and traced it to a pole mounted speaker which is booming "Attention new comers please go to the Amphitheater for orientation."

After hearing this, the group saw the other students and their Pokemon have already left. They then look at each other.

"Do you know where that is?" the two said simultaneously.

* * *

**Amphitheater**

After spending almost about 25 minutes looking around the Academy, Ruby and Jaune finally found the Amphitheater. They can see the building resembles the arch doorways of a church. They enter and saw all the new students present. Ruby notices that the larger Pokemon that she saw at the front of the Academy are not present, possibly returned to their masters' Poke Balls.

"Ruby!" The two turn their heads towards the source of the voice. It is Yang who is waving to her sister alongside Combusken "Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby is about to go to her until she looks back to Jaune "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" After saying that, she and Zorua rush off.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune tries to call Ruby back but failed.

He sighs "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" Wobbuffet pats the boy's back. Unknown to Jaune, one of the students who has a red hair tied to a ponytail witness the conversation.

Ruby arrives, arms crossed to her sister. Yang is the first to speak "How's your first day going, little sister?"

Ruby bluntly says "You mean since you ditched me and I had to chase Zorua around like in that old cat and mouse cartoon?"

"Okay, not the right time to talk about it?" Yang and Combusken back away from the angry girl. Even, Zorua take a few paces away from her.

Ruby glares at Yang before sighing "It's fine. There were a few bumps but it's fine."

The others sigh as well, relief Ruby did not explode. Yang starts up the conversation again "So, you make any friends?"

"Well, I meet a few people but I only make one friend," Ruby starts She then saw Weiss. "Hey, that's one of the girls I saw earlier, Weiss Schnee" Weiss hears someone saying her name and turn her gaze at Ruby. She walks over to her. "Uh, hi."

"Hello," Weiss greets Ruby. "I saw you earlier in front of the school. Tell me, were you able to get that dunce out of the ice?"

"Oh, you mean Jaune? Yes, we did," Ruby smiles. "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." Ruby shows a hand for a handshake.

"Weiss Schnee," Weiss returns the handshake. "By the way, aren't you a little too young to be in Beacon?" Ruby frowns a bit as her fears are coming true. "Well, if you're here then maybe there's a good reason." Weiss said which makes Ruby a bit more comfortable.

Ruby compliments "I also love your Froslass"

"Froslass." Froslass loves the praise

"Why thank you Ruby. You have got a good eye in knowing quality Pokemon." Weiss replies

"Thanks" Ruby tries to continue the conversation "This is my Pokemon, Zorua."

"Woof" Zorua barks happily leading Weiss to crouch and observes the Pokemon.

Weiss continues to look at him befoe standing back up to look at Ruby "He's …..mediocre." Zorua gasps after hearing what the girl commented as no one ever said this to him.

"Oh" Ruby responds sadly and she sees Froslass snort at the shocked Zorua.

"Hi, I'm Yang Xiao Long! Ruby's sister!" Yang introducs herself.

"Combusken!" Combusken speaks causing Weiss and her Pokemon to recoil from the chicken Pokemon.

"Ugh, get that thing away from me!" Weiss snaps.

"Hey, what's wrong with Combusken?" Yang demands an answer.

"Combusken!" the Pokemon says, crossing her arms.

"It's a Fire and Fighting Type, both types are uncontrolled and brutish. A mix is even worse," said Weiss.

"Hey, you take that back!" Yang is intent on getting an apology for mocking her friend while Combusken wants to give Weiss a piece of her mind until Froslass appears.

"Fros!" Froslass glares at Combusken.

"As you can see, my Froslass is the embodiment of elegance. Beautiful and graceful," Weiss boasts.

"Heh, two minutes with my Combusken will turn her into a snow cone," Yang shot back.

Weiss narrow her eyes "How dare you!"

"Please, stop fighting," Ruby begged.

"LLLLOOOOUUUUDDDDRRREEEDDDD" The six cover their ears after receiving a roar from a Loudred. They look up and see the Loudred pointing at the stage that has two people present, meaning the orientation is about to begin.

Weiss is embarrassed and looks at the blonde girl in anger "This isn't over." Weiss said this and left along with Froslass.

After she left, Yang whispers to Ruby "I really hope you won't be partners with her."

On the stage stands Professor Ozpin and his Cinccino who is on the headmaster's shoulder. He speaks into the microphone "I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, to strengthen the bonds with your Pokemon, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. You and your Pokemon who will walk alongside you."

As Ozpin leaves, Glynda steps in to continue the orientation "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Yang comments "He seemed kind of... off."

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby agrees with her sister.

Jaune walks up to Yang "Hi you must be Ruby's sister. I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"Wobbuffet!" Jaune's Pokemon salutes to Yang.

* * *

**Ballroom**

Everyone is almost ready to sleep as they are in their pyjamas and are setting up their sleeping bags. Ruby and Yang are lying on their sleeping bags.

Ruby's pajamas consist of a brown tank top with a Wigglytuff design on the chest and white long pants with rose decorations. She also wears a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes

Yang's pajamas are an orange tank top with her flame emblem on the front, and brown short shorts.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang says enthusiastically. Combusken who is near Yang cover hers mouth as she yawns.

Ruby while placing a blanket over Zorua says "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." If their dad can see them now, he'd sent his Pokemon in making sure the boys cry for mercy.

"I know I do!" Yang purrs as she watches the muscled and shirtless male students goofing off with each other. She saw Jaune along with his Wobbuffet walking to his sleeping bag.

His Pajamas consists of a blue full-body pajamas with blue Buneary slippers. He notices Yang and waves at her much to the blonde girl's disgust. Wobbuffet waves to Zorua who does the same after.

"Now I'm regretting leaving you alone." Yang says to herself.

She starts to notice her sister writing on something after tucking in Zorua. She questions "What's that?"

Ruby responds "Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

Yang teases her sister "Aw, that's so cuuuute!" For saying that, Ruby throws a pillow at Yang's face.

"Well, it's not like I could bring any of my friends here," Ruby shoots back with a pout.

"Well, you made one friend at least, right?" Yang says encouragingly. "Vomit Boy?"

"His name's Jaune and he's nice, but..." Ruby is about to continue the conversation but she turn her gaze elsewhere. The two sisters notice a candle being lighted nearby, and saw a girl Ruby is familiar with leaning against a wall, reading her book and wearing a black yukata.

Ruby opens her eyes "That girl..."

"You know her?" Yang is curious what her sister knows about this girl

Ruby stares at the girl "Her names Blake. She's the girl I bumped into at the entrance to Beacon."

An opportunity has risen leading Yang to do this "Well, now's your chance!" Yang grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up.

Ruby panics "Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby tries to free herself from Yang's grip but it is futile. Combusken and Zorua saw the commotion and decide to follow as well.

When they arrive, Blake looks over her book to see the sisters.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang says to Blake in a singing manner and release the nervous Ruby.

After a few seconds of silence, Blake responds "Aren't you…that girl with the Zorua"

Ruby waves weakly "Nice to….meet you…again."

"Woof" Zorua greets Blake too.

"Likewise." Blake states before resuming reading her book.

Yang whispers to Ruby "What are you doing?"

Ruby whispers back "I don't know - help me!"

Complying, Yang approaches the book reading girl until she notices something off about her hair. She gets closer to the hair, the hair starts to show smiling teeth causing the two girls and their Pokemon to jump back in fright.

Blake witnesses the freaked out group and says something on her hair "Sableye. Please stop doing that." Something jumps of her hair revealing the teeth belong to Sableye. The scared girls wonder how did the Pokemon fit himself inside Blake's hair.

"Sable.. " Sableye laughs. He got his payback against the red hooded girl and her foolish Pokemon for their annoyance.

Zorua growls and marches forth towards Sableye "Woof!Woof!Woof!Woof!" Zorua is angry at what the Pokemon did to his friends.

"Sable. Sableye." Sableye responds fiercely as if he's not ashamed at what he did leading to both Pokemon to have sparks in their eyes at each other. Combusken steps in and use both of her hands to stop the two from attacking one another.

Blake turns her head towards the girls "Sorry about my Sableye. He's very protective."

Ruby replies, "It's alright. I'm used to this sort of stuff" That is true since Ruby had to endure Zorua's morning pranks on a weekly basis. He changes into different monsters to spook her. She shakes the memory off as she remembers she didn't say her name to Blake. "My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose"

"I'm Yang Xia Long and I'm this cutie's Big Sis" said the blonde girl who hugs Ruby.

"Get off me." Ruby pulls herself out of Yang's grasps. "So, you must be reading a good book?"

Blake replies "I am which I'm going to continue….." Blake sees no response from the two girls. "...Now…." more silence "...when you leave."

Yang whispers to Ruby "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

Meanwhile, Zorua and Sableye managed to free themselves from Combusken. The two Pokemon start having a bit of a staring contest. The Darkness Pokemon gives a large grin while Zorua growls at him. Sableye grabs a blanket and wraps it around himself looking like a cloak. He prances around trying to act like Ruby. " ."

Zorua is boiling mad at Sableye for making fun of Ruby. He turns his head looking at something which he sinisterly chuckles.

" .Sableye" After prancing around trying to imitate Ruby, he turns towards Zorua only to be hit by a pillow knocking him on the ground. He lifts the pillow up and gets back up. He sees Zorua laughing at throwing the pillow at him.

"Sable…" Sableye grabs the pillow and throws it at his enemy. However, Zorua dodges it and the pillow hits a Himontop. Himontop focuses his attention on Sableye. The Handstand Pokémon grabs some pillows and throws them up to the air. When the pillows are descending, Himontop goes upside down allowing the horn on his head to spin his body and uses his feet to kick the pillows at Sableye.

Sableye narrowly dodges them. One of the pillows hit a student. The student's Tangela did not take this action against his master well and uses his blue vines to grab pillows and throws them at Himontop.

"Pillow Fight!" shouted another student who receives a pillow in the face. Soon, both students and Pokemon have a pillow fight. Ruby, Yang, Combusken and Blake try their best to avoid the thrown pillows while Sableye and Zorua duke it out.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE" a loud voice causes everyone to stop. They stare at Weiss who was the one shouting.

She is wearing a faded-bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings, and a logo on the right upper chest.

"Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep? I can't believe that so many students are immature…."

What Weiss did not notice is that someone slowly grabs a pillow and aims it at her.

"…..This is an Academy created for the sole purpose of training Hunters and Huntresses in fighting monsters and strengthening the bonds between them and their Pokemon. NOT FOR PILLOW…"

WHAM!

Weiss drops to the ground after being hit by two pillows.

"FROSSLASS!" Froslass goes to her mistress who is dazed.

In an instant, the pillow fight continues. Weiss picks up the pillow off her and stand up again. "Who threw that pillow?"

Ruby narrows her eyes as she sees Yang smirking a bit while dusting her hands. Combusken comes up to her and gives a chuckle while her trainer gives a thumbs up. Weiss saw the two and pieces it together. "Oh. So its war is it?" Weiss picks up a pillow. "I'll give you one."

Yang smugly replies "Bring it on Snow Flake."

The cat fight ensues with Weiss and Yang attempt to throw pillows at each other. Their Pokemon follow suit. Ruby just sighs and face palms at the sight. She looks at Blake who rolls her eyes and just continues reading. Looks like the plan in getting a second friend is a bust.

* * *

**Poke Facts**

Beacon Academy: Of all the schools that trains young people and Pokemon to fight monsters, Beacon is the most famous of them all. It is equipped with the latest combat training technology and a dedicated staff to make sure the students and Pokemon are well ready to take on the Grimm.

Professor Ozpin: Ozpin is the headmaster of the prestigious combat school, Beacon Academy. He is noticeable for drinking coffee and most of the times, having his Cinccino on his shoulder. He is also known for being one of the few to have more than three Pokemon.


	3. And then it's a Duet

**Ballroom**

It is morning time at Beacon. The sun is shining, birds singing and the flowers blooming. All the students begin to wake up as they prepare for their initiation. Weiss in particular wakes up and stretches her arms while yawning. Her vision is still blurry and can only see a faint image of a black and white figure in front of her. Her vision begins to get clearer and when it did, she open eyes wide at what is in front of her.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Weiss crawls back with fear as the thing in front of her is bipedal, muscular and hunching in appearance. It has a skull like head and bones on parts of its black furred body with all of them red markings. This is a Beowolf, a creature of the Grimm.

Froslass quickly wakes up after hearing her mistress screaming and saw the large werewolf like monster. She too jumps back and huddle to Weiss. The Beowolf snarls at Weiss and Froslass fiercely causing them to sweat in terror.

As the monster leans its head near Weiss's face and opens its jaws, Weiss closes her eyes as she meets her fate.

"NNNAAAHHH!"

Weiss open her eyes after hearing an unusual sound and saw what she didn't expect. The Beowolf is sticking its tongue at them.

"Huh" Weiss is confused.

The Beowolf giggles, jumps and swirls around to transform into Zorua who sticks his tongue again.

"Hehehehe" Zorua giggle.

Weiss is furious at what the Pokemon did "Why you little..."

Zorua dodges Weiss's pounce and runs away laughing. Weiss gets up and runs after the fox Pokemon.

"I'll teach you for messing with a Schnee!"

While Weiss is chasing Zorua, Froslass tries to calm the white haired girl but to no avail. Close to the scene are Yang and Ruby who just woke up.

"Looks like Zorua did his morning prank." Yang says as she stretches her body.

Ruby yawns and covers her mouth not surprised at Zorua's action "Yeah. Tell him to meet us for breakfast."

Meanwhile further away from the girls, another commotion is happening. A girl is shaking someone to get up from his sleeping bag. She has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist along with a white sleeveless top that forms a shape of a tiny heart. The girl wears a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. Her name is Nora Valkyrie.

The boy who the girl is trying to wake up is a male with long, spiky, black hair and a ponytail There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing comprises of a dark green diagonally buttoned long-sleeved Tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He also wears light tan pants with black shoes. His name is Lie Ren

Several shakings later, the boy groans and opens his eyes to see the smiling girl. "Wake up, lazy bud!" says Nora.

Lie Ren gets up to see Nora jumping everywhere across the room. She runs around the room, doing flips and somersaults while avoiding other students who are waking up. Joining the girl is a Pachirisu who is just as hyperactive and 'enthusiastic' like her trainer as she runs all over the room with the speed of lightning.

Pachirisu is a small, white squirrel-like Pokémon with a faint blueish tint and a light blue stripe starting from her forehead and goes all the way down to the tip of the tail. She has a large white tooth grows out of her mouth. She has deep gray eyes and a yellow circle on each cheek. Pachirisu's arms and legs are very short and her tail is almost twice as big as her body, with three spikes at the top of the curl.

After doing their stunts, Nora and Pachirisu return to Ren. "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" "Gibba! Gibba! Gibba! Gibba!" Despite Nora and Pachirisu jumping around, Ren shrugs it off and goes to the restroom.

* * *

**Restroom**

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything - I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?" Nora continues to talk to the boy as he is brushing his teeth while Pachirisu dances and splashing around a sink behind them.

* * *

**Ballroom**

"We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not 'together-together'... Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" Nora says as she brushes her hair and Ren tying his sleeping bag. Suddenly, Pachirisu pops her head out of Ren's bag smiling at him.

* * *

**Dining Hall**

"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together! Nomnomnomnom" Nora is speaking while stuffing herself with pancakes to Ren who is cutting his. On top of the Nora's head is Pachirisu nibbling on the pancakes as well. "Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school."

* * *

**Locker Room**

Ren takes his weapons out of his locker as Nora continues telling him about her plan with Pachirisu on top of her head. His weapons are a pair of green SMGs equipped with foldable blades. Nora gets an idea "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" Nora gasps "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a Slakoth?"

After the SMGs hide themselves in his sleeves, Ren replies "Nora?"

Nora lean towards him "Yes, Ren?"

"I don't think Slakoths make a lot of noise." Ren states

Hearing this, Nora ponders the fact for a moment and got an idea as Pachirisu's cheeks sparks. "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Finishing, Ren closes his locker and walks to the exit "Come on Nora, let's go."

Nora follows suits "Not 'together-together'..."

As they head to the exit, the pair passes by Ruby and Yang. While Ruby and Yang are busy readying themselves, Combusken and Zorua are doing push ups to make sure they are in tip-top shape.

"OK, today is gonna be great!" Ruby wasn't good with words but she made due with action. She takes out Crescent Rose from her locket, "Me and my sweetheart are gonna show what we can do!"

"Don't forget Zorua," Yang pointed out.

"I won't," Ruby smiles as Zorua leaps up and lands on Ruby's shoulder. "You're my partner, Zorua," she said to the Pokemon who barks in response.

"So, what are you gonna do about teams?" Yang asked.

"I'll just be on yours," Ruby answers which leads Yang to run her hand through her blonde hair.

"Well, maybe you should try being on someone else's team," Yang advises her sister.

"My dear sister Yang!" Ruby put her hands to her hips, offended, "Are you saying you don't want to be on the same team as me?"

"No! It's just that meeting new people might help you break out of your shell. Maybe grow up a little," Yang defended.

"Ugh, you sound like dad! First of all I don't need to break out of my shell. Secondly, I don't need help growing up. I drink milk," Ruby argues.

Meanwhile, Jaune just walks past the sisters looking for his locker. "Locker 456? I don't remember counting that high. Now where is it? Aw man..."

At the same time, Weiss is talking with a redhead girl with green eyes. The red head is dressed like an Amazon with her armour that is a mix of red and gold colour.

"So, Pyrrha, do you have an idea on who you'd like to be on your team?" Weiss asks hopefully.

"Well, I think I'd let the chips fall where they may," Pyrrha answers the question.

Weiss replies "Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

Pyrrha responds "Well, that sounds grand!"

"Great!" Weiss says cheerfully while Pyrrha gives a smile. However, Pyrrha knows that Weiss obviously wants to be her partner due to the red head's remarkable skills and her powerful team of Pokemon.

Deep in Weiss's pretty appearance lies an opportunistic mind, planning, scheming to succeed" This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!

"Excuse me. Weiss"

Hearing a voice, Weiss exits her 'little world' and saw Jaune near her.

"It's you?" Weiss is annoyed at Jaune's presence as she still remembers him sneezing Red Dust in her face that caused the explosion.

"Weiss, I wanted to apologize for the red Dust incident yesterday." says Jaune. Suddenly, a pamphlet was held to his face.

"If you want to make it up to me, read this," Weiss started before going into a long and in depth lecture "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

"Come on Weiss, he said he's sorry." Pyrrha tries to convince Weiss to forgive him while Jaune himself smiles at the redhead for supporting him.

Not wanting to be rude, he walks up to Pyrrha and says "Thanks, I'm Jaune Arc, nice to meet….uhh."

"It's Pyrrha and nice to meet you too Jaune." Pyrrha shakes hands with the boy.

Jaune laughs a bit and calms down to converse "Pyrrha, that's a cool name." Due to his comment, Pyrrha giggles. Unfortunately, Weiss does not like the interaction with Jaune and Pyrrha.

Jaune has a light bulb "Hey Pyrrha. If it's not a big deal, can we form a team together?"

Hearing this, Weiss needs to stop this from escalating. Weiss pushes Jaune away from Pyrrha and looks at the boy "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to Pyrrha." Jaune states the obvious

Annoyed, Weiss elaborates "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

"At what?" When Jaune said this, Weiss cannot believe the boy's lack of awareness.

Nonetheless, she continues "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Jaune gives a blank look. "She's the undefeated champion of the Ho-Oh Festival for seven years."

When Jaune shows signs of not knowing these particular events, Weiss angrily states "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Upon hearing this, Jaune gets excited "That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Pyrrha replies "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

Weiss barges in the conversation again "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Realizing this, Jaune sadly agrees with the heiress "I guess not... Sorry..."

Pyrrha not fazed at all supports him "Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!"

Jaune cheers up after hearing that "D'oh, stop it!"

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss yells

As if responding Weiss' pleas, Glynda's voice can be heard on the intercom system "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"Thank you" Weiss whispers at Glynda's perfect timing to announce.

Jaune looks at Weiss again "Hey Weiss. If I read this pamphlet and you forgive me, maybe we can form a team together."

"Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Weiss backs away from the boy

As she did, a spear is thrown, hitting his hood and pins him to a wall. Weiss leaves while Pyrrha stops near Jaune to retrieve her spear.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologize before leaving. "See you later."

" Yeah." Jaune gets up to dusts himself and looks up to see Yang and Ruby

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asks

"I don't know what's wrong with me. My dad always told me to be confident. That's what a woman looks for," Jaune utters in disappointment. His Poke Ball pops open and Wobuffet comes out. Sensing his trainer's distress, the Pokemon gives him a comforting pat on the back. "Thanks, buddy."

After Jaune returns Wobbuffet to his Poke Ball, Ruby leads Jaune out of the locker "Come on, Jaune - let's go."

* * *

**Beacon Cliffs**

The first year students along with Ozpin and Glynda are at the Beacon Cliffs. The view from the cliffs extends over a dense forest. The students stand on separate platforms getting ready for the initiation.

Ozpin lectures the students "For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities and the bonds you forged with your Pokemon will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda continues where Ozpin left off "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

Ruby gasps "What? Ohhh..."

Ozpin resumes talking "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." This causes Ruby to groan "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

After Ozpin said this, Ruby's world starts to crumble "Whaaaat?!"

Nora is happy to hear this and look at Ren "See? I told you-!"

Ozpin continues to talk about the initiation "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Hearing that last part, Jaune starts to laugh nervously and gulps heavily.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors and their Pokemon will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" asked Ozpin

Jaune raises his hand "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin ignores Jaune

As everyone strikes a pose on their tile with Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists and Ruby readies her body, Jaune still raises his hand.

Jaune asks Ozpin again "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." As he says this, the platforms catapult the students one by one into the Emerald Forest. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin bluntly states leading Jaune to sweat

The boy continues asking "Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?"

Ozpin replies "No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'."

"Uh-huh... Yeah." He tries to ask another question but his platform starts to move. "So, what exactly is a landing strategy….." Suddenly, the platform rockets Jaune "…..YYY!..." Jaune is sent flying into the forest.

Ozpin turns around to see the student descending. His Cinccino giggles while he sips on his drink.

* * *

Ruby begins to descend into the forest with fast velocity. When she sees a branch, she unsheathes Crescent Rose and uses the blade to catch a branch and lands safely. As she gets up, she sees more students diving into the forest. She starts to notice Jaune flailing his arms from afar only to have a spear flying towards his hood again launching him to a part of the forest.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry."

Ruby hears Jaune's voice and a girl's voice from a distance but shrugs it off to take out her Poke Ball. Her Poke Ball has a sticker that looks like a rose. She sticks this on her Poke Ball so that she knows which one is hers. Ruby throws her Poke-ball releasing Zorua.

"Woof." Zorua lands and observes the environment around him.

"Sightseeing later Zorua, let's move." Ruby quickly grabs Zorua and runs through the forest.

"Yang! Yaaaang!" Ruby yells for her sister but with no luck.

"Woof." Suddenly, Zorua barks causing Ruby to halt.

"What is it Zorua?" Ruby asks her Pokemon who leaps out of her arms and smells the air. After that, Zorua points Ruby to the east side of the forest.

"You found Yang? .go." Zorua complies and shows Ruby the way. Once they left, Weiss comes out of some bushes.

Weiss looks around as she heard a noise "Strange, I thought I heard Ruby." Seeing no presence, Weiss continues trekking through the forest.

Ruby follows Zorua who is tracking the scent he picked up. Ruby hopes the scent leads to Yang and Combusken. She has to get to her sister before someone else does since Yang's the only one Ruby is familiar. Although, there were a few people she's aware of but is unsure about their personalities.

Suddenly, Zorua stops running and sniffs the air again. Once he did, he points Ruby towards a bush.

"Zorua. Once we pass this test, i'm going to give you a plate of Poffins." Once Ruby says that, the fox Pokemon starts to drool because Poffins is his favourite food. He really hopes the scent he smelled was from Yang.

Ruby rushes out of the bush "There you are…Yang?" Sadly for her, the person in front of her is not Yang. Zorua exits the bush to have the same reaction as his trainer. The scent he has traced belongs to Blake and Sableye. Upon seeing them, Sableye grabs his head and shakes it non-stop.

"Sable...EEEEYYYEEE!" Sabeye screams as he can't believe of all the people they meet, it's them.

"Hi Blake." Ruby scratches her head while half smiling.

Blake raises one of her eyebrows "Hi Ruby."

* * *

Pyrrha traverse through the forest to find Jaune who is not far from here. She didn't feel fatigue with all this work or worried about Grimm inhabiting here. After all, she is an incredibly strong warrior with a team of highly trained Pokemon. This is nothing compared to the ones she faced; riding on an Onix, surviving underwater filled with a school of Carvanha and wrestled against an Ursaring. She could use her Pokemon to find Jaune but it didn't seem necessary at the time despite her having an 'interest' in him.

Suddenly, Pyrrha hears a rustling sound and looks above the trees to detect something is dropping down. She narrowly dodges it and flips to a battle position, using her Akoúo̱ to defend herself and ready her Poke Ball.

The figure rises up and shakes the leaves out of her head. Pyrrha notices the person is not a Grimm and lowers her shield.

" I knew Pachirisu didn't listen to my plan. She was all 'gibba' this and 'gibba' that but who am I kidding, she's my little rebel and I love her." states Nora who is talking to herself "I guess I should find her before she gets herself into danger or brings any danger. Wait, does that sound right?"

"Excuse me." Nora turns around to see Pyrrha.

"Hello" Nora says.

Pyrrha waves at her "Are you alright?"

"Sure, I'm all dandy." Nora tells the girl while brushing the dirt and dust off her.

Pyrrha is a bit confused at this girl's personality but nonetheless asks her "What were you doing on top of that tree?"

"Oh I was just looking for my Pachirisu. She loves to climb up on trees and eat lots of nuts which causes her to jump around, dancing, twirling…" Pyrrha is getting lost with what she is saying as Nora continues "I was on my way to a friend of mine and no, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend so that we can be part of the same team, but Pachirisu ran off as usual and now I can't find her. " Then, Nora has a light bulb "I know, we could look for her together. We can cover more ground that way."

"Well I.." Pyrrha is about to say something but Nora didn't listen.

"Great. Now first we check the trees, rocks, rivers, lakes, mountains…..." Nora grabs Pyrrha's hand and they both search the forest for the missing Pokemon. Pyrrha just hopes that Jaune is okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaune is not doing so well. Although Pyrrha managed to save him from going splat like a bug, he is dangling a few feet from the ground due to her spear, Miló sticking him to a tree. It missed his head and hit his hood. However, now he had another problem. He couldn't get down.

Suddenly, his Poke Ball opens and Wobbuffet appears on the ground.

"Wobbuffet! Perfect! Try to get me down!" Jaune yells to his friend.

Wobbuffet salutes "Wobbuffet!" The Patient Pokemon tries to climb up to get his master but his arms are not meant for climbing. Everytime he tried, he slides down the tree and to the ground. He didn't give up though and Jaune watches hopefully each time Wobuffet gets closer only to slide back down. "Wobb!"

"It's okay Wobbuffet, I'll figure something out." Jaune tries to pull the spear again but its pierced tightly at the tree. "There's got to be something to get out of here." Suddenly, a small leaf was floating down the spear. When it touches the spear, it starts to loosen.

Unfortunately, the spear drops to the ground causing Jaune to fall.

Wobbuffet runs back and forth raising his arms to catch the falling Jaune.

**BAM!**

Jaune gets up a bit and check everything is in one piece. He looks down to see Wobbuffet lying under him, face down on the ground.

"Wobbuffet." Jaune grabs his Wobbuffet who is seeing stars. "Wobbuffet, come on speak to me buddy."

Then, Wobbuffet shakes his head and salutes to Jaune "Wobbuffet."

"Sorry about landing on you buddy. Good thing you broke my fall. Still, sorry." Jaune apologize to Wobbuffet.

"Wobbu. Wobbu." The Pokemon tells him it's okay.

"Thanks. Now, where to go?" Jaune is looking around the forest to find a way to the temple. "It's this way." Jaune points to a direction.

Wobbuffet points to another direction "Wobbuffet."

The two look at one another as they are now confused. "Okay, this could be a problem."

* * *

While the duo tries to find the right way to the temple, Ruby and Blake are walking together. So far, the two are not talking to one another while their Pokemon shoot glares at each other. Zorua didn't like how Sableye made fun of his trainer. Sableye on the other hand thinks Ruby and her Pokemon are just slowing him and his trainer down.

"Got any idea how to get to the temple?" asks Blake.

Ruby cheerfully says "Not to worry, my Zorua has good tracking skills. Don't you?" Ruby focuses from Blake to Zorua.

"Woof." Zorua barks positively to Ruby. He sniffs the air and points a direction

"See?" Ruby claims resulting in Zorua to give a smug look at Sableye who grits his teeth.

Blake nods and the group continue walking. For a while, there is silence between the two. Ruby can't help to think that she didn't make any progress in forming a friendship with Blake. Now might be the time she needs to tell the mysterious young girl that she wants to be friends.

Finally having the courage, Ruby says "So, Blake. Now that we're a team, do you want to talk about something? Anything ?"

"Ruby, I'm just gonna be honest to you." Blake turns her attention to Ruby. "Even though Professor Ozpin said that we need to make a team, I prefer to do things by myself and with my Pokemon."

"Come on being a team player is great. There are a lot of ups than downs." Ruby replies. "Take me and Zorua for example. We're buddies for life."

"That's not how I saw it when I first saw you two." Blake states.

Ruby thinks what she meant and deduce the girl is referring to when Zorua took Crescent Rose and she had to chase him. Ruby replies "So, Zorua and I had a fight. Big deal. It's common when you have a team."

Blake counters " Sounds to me you and your Zorua are not that compatible. "

"What?" Ruby did not understand.

" Listen Ruby. How do I put this…" Blake attempts to tell this girl "I don't want to team up with people who always argue with their Pokemon"

"You don't even know me..." Ruby replies sadly

"Woof. Woof." Zorua barks at Blake. He's angry at her for thinking about this. He deeply cares about Ruby and is not letting anyone push her around. Seeing this, Sableye steps in to protect his trainer.

Suddenly, the group senses something. All over the area, rustling can be heard from the bushes. Coming out of the bushes are a pack of Beowolves. They looked mean and hungry. Instantly, Sableye stands ready, baring his sharp teeth with eyes gleaming menacingly. Zorua also stands protectively before Ruby, ready to fight the Beowolves.

"Looks like this isn't going to be easy," Ruby said as she takes out her Crescent Rose and unfolds it into Scythe Mode. If Blake was startled by Ruby's choice of weapon, she didn't show it. Instead, she unsheaths Gambol Shroud, dual-wielding it along with the scabbard. With their weapons on hand, they are ready for the fight with the Beowolves roaring and lunge at them.

* * *

**RWBY The Age of Pokemon Special**

**Poke Match UP – Infinite Stratos: Ichika and Charlotte vs Laura and Houki**

The arena is crowded with spectators waiting anxiously for the show to begin. Right at the centre is a rectangular field with a circle that looks like a Poke Ball at its centre. Ichika Orimura and 'Charles' Dunois are at one side of the field while Houki Shinonono and Laura Bodewig are at another side.

Ichika is a boy aged 15 with short black hair and dark brown eyes. His attire comprises of white blazer with long trousers. Charles is a blonde pony tailed 15 year old girl (disguising as a boy) who has the same clothing as her partner.

Both Houki and Laura are aged 15 like their opponents. Houki has long black hair which is tied as a pony tail and Laura has long silver hair with an eye patch over her left eye. While Houki's uniform is similar to the ones Ichika and Charles are wearing except she wears the uniform with a skirt, Laura wear her's with baggy pants and high boots.

"Everyone, please remember. The rules are each trainer gets one Pokemon. The tag team battle will be over when both of one of the team's Pokemon are unable to continue." said Maya who is speaking through a microphone at the Announcer's booth. Behind her is Ichika's sister, Chifuyu Orimura. Maya continues "If no further questions, let the battle begin." With that, both teams take out their Poke Balls and throw them.

"Dewott! Go!"

"Mareep! I choose you!"

"Gible! Come on out!"

"Go! Metagross!"

The Poke Balls pops up releasing the Pokemon. Appearing on the field are Ichika's Dewott, Charles's Mareep, Houki's Gible and Laura's Metagross.

Dewott is a bipedal, otter-like Pokémon who is light blue in colour. He has small black ears, a pointed crest at the back of his head, a red nose, and long white whiskers forming tilted V-shapes. His forelimbs have three fingers on each black paw and his feet and flat tail are black. .Around his waist is a large, dark blue, fringed arrangement of fur, with two schalops on the thighs.

Mareep has a sheep-like appearance with fluffy cream-colored wool covering her entire body, as well as a curly tuft of wool in the middle of her head. Her head is blue, and has black eyes. Her four feet are blue and have two digits on each foot, and it appears to be on tiptoe at all times. Her conical ears and tail have a yellow-and-black striped pattern. Mareep has an orange sphere at the end of her tail, which acts like a small light bulb.

Gible is a small, pudgy dragon with a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, no neck, and arms that start at the outer edges of his jaws. He is dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers his abdomen to the bottom of the jaw. Gible has two horns that resemble plane engines, each with a light blue stripe in the middle. He has a single light blue stripe wrapping around his back. In addition, he has a dorsal fin on his head.

Metagross is a robotic Pokémon with a turquoise, disc-shaped body and four legs. This gives it the appearance of a robotic spider. A large, metallic cross is situated in the center of its face. On either side of the cross, a red eye peers out from a space in Metagross's metallic armor. Its four legs are joined to the main body by ball-and-socket joints. Each leg has three short claws on the end.

Laura orders the first attack "Metagross, Psyhock!"

"Meta!" Metagross forms thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy in front and fires at the opposing team.

Ichika quickly orders "Dewott, jump out of the way!"

"Dodge it, Mareep!" Charles orders as well

Both Pokemon jump out of the way which leads Houki to yell "Gible! Tackle !"

"Gible!" Gible complies and charges straight at Mareep and hits her.

"Mareep!" Charles cries to her Pokemon. Luckily, Mareep jumps back up showing that she is fine.

"Dewott! Use Water Pulse!" Ichika retaliates. The Water Pokemon forms a huge water sphere and throws it at Gible. Suddenly, it is blocked by Metagross who tucked in its legs to float .

Smirking, Laura orders the next attack "Metagross. Telekinesis!"

As the Pokemon's eyes glow, Dewott and Mareep are lifted up into the air by a mysterious force. "Now. Slam them!" Metagross follows Laura's order and uses his psychic powers to smack them down into the ground a few times before releasing them. Charles and Ichika see their Pokemon are not doing well with such a powerful foe.

Using this as an opportunity, Houki barks "Gible! Use Dragon Claw!" One of Gible's arms glow and rushes to the two Pokemon so that he can slash at them.

"Dewott! Use Razor Shell to stop that attack!" Ichika countered. Responding, the otter like Pokemon grabs his shell at its legs which starts to glow, he uses it to deflect the attack. Gible uses the clash to jump himself back away where Metagross appears beside him.

Laura shouts "Metagross! Attack with Gyro Ball!"

Complying, Metagross spins rapidly and charges at its opponents.

"Dodge it." Their trainers simultaneously yell and the Pokemon dodge the Iron Leg Pokemon's attack. Not only do they have to avoid the spinning Metagross, they have to dodge Gible's Dragon Claw as well.

"Looks like i was right about you, Ichika Orimura. You're weak." mocked Laura. This causes Ichika to grit his teeth as he can see how futile it is to go up against the silver haired girl. He and Charles need to think of a new strategy as this battle is not in their favour.

While Ichika tries to remain calm, Charles barks "Mareep, Use Discharge on Metgross!"

"Reep!" Mareep complies and releases beams of blue electricity from her body at the spinning Metagross. When the beams make impact, it seems to harm the Iron Leg Pokemon a bit.

"Metagross! Take them out with Hyper Beam!" yelled Laura.

As the large Pokemon prepares to form an orb of energy in front of itself, Charles counters "Mareep! Get to Dewott and use Light screen!"

Mareep runs up to Dewott and forms a defensive screen just in time before Metagross fires its Hyper Beam. After the collision, smoke begins to form and when it dissipates, the spectators and trainers can see that Dewott and Mareep are alright.

After seeing the defense, Ichika suddenly has an idea "Dewott, use Scald on the entire field"

"Dewott!" the Pokemon nods and fires the stream of hot water.

As the Discipline Pokemon continues using his Scald to blast at the entire area, Laura raises an eyebrow wondering what he's up to. Not that she think the boy has any but this is still a puzzle even her can't understand.

Ichika looks at Chares "Charlotte, get Gible to chase after Mareep and then tell her to follow Dewott."

"Huh! Why?" she wonders what the boy is planning.

"Just trust me." Ichika says.

Complying, Charles gives the next order "Mareep. Try to stay with Dewott and get Gible to follow you."

"Reep" Mareep follows and uses Thundershock to anger Gible.

Dewott keeps blasting the field until he stops to catch his breath. "Dewott! Just keep doing it. You're doing great!" Dewott doesn't understand at first but he notices Ichika motioning his head and eyes to the other end of the field. When he starts to notice the steam rising up, he quickly realizes what his trainer is planning. Now understanding what's going on, Dewott resumes firing Scald all over the field.

Dewott keeps on doing this until all the steam from the hot water starts to form into a misty fog which causes the spectators, trainers and even the floating Metagross are unable to see the battle. With his job done, the otter Pokemon moves to Houki's and Laura's end with Mareep and Gible following.

Laura can't tell what's happening as the fog is too thick to see. Suddenly, she sees a slight image of Dewott at their end of the field within the fog. Laura presumes that Ichika ordered his Pokemon to use the fog as a camouflage and ambush Gible and Metagross. Taking offensive, Laura calls to her Pokemon "Metagross, he's at our end of the field! Take him out with Meteor Mash!"Metagross spots the otter and readies its Meteor Mash.

Meanwhile Mareep continues to follow Dewott who stops at the end, turns around and looks up. The sheep Pokemon looks behind and saw Gible is still hot in pursuit.

Now ready, Metagross charges at Dewott while raising its glowing hand. Just as Metagross is halfway there and Gible is about to pounce on the sheep Pokemon, Dewott smirks and quickly grabs Mareep so that they can jump to the side. Gible misses and lands on the spot where Dewott once stood. He looks up and opens eyes wide as Metagross's fist makes contact.

**BOOM!**

As the fog is blown away by the attack, the spectators can now see the field and notice the Iron Leg Pokemon just slammed its fist down on its companion.

"GIBLE!" Houki shouts to the land shark

"Gi..ble." That's all Gible can say before he passes out.

Seeing the new turn of events, Maya announces "Gible is unable to battle!"

Shocked, Laura looks up to see Ichika giving a smug look. She realizes now what he planned. He used the fog so that no one outside the field can see Dewott and Mareep luring Metagross and Gible into a trap. As a result, Gible has fainted and her Metagross is now alone to face the two Pokemon.

"You bastard!" Laura mutters to herself before losing her cool "Metagross! Take that scum's Pokemon down!"

Metagross floats, turns away from its master and focuses on charging at Dewott.

"Dewott! Use Substitute!" Ichika yells. Dewott moves quickly leaving an after image of himself before Metagross punch to the ground.

Taking this chance, Charles says "Mareep, use Thunder Shock!" Mareep unleashes her electric attack.

Laura barks " Dodge it!"

Metagross floats himself upwards from the attack. Suddenly, Dewott uses his Aqua Jet to rocket himself above Metagross and delivers an Aqua Tail, slamming the Iron Leg Pokemon back to the ground with a loud crash.

After Dewott lands beside Mareep, Ichika uses this chance to order "Dewott! Hydro Pump!"

"Mareep! Thunder Shock again!" Charles says.

"Dewott!"

"Reep!"

The Pokemon fire their attacks simultaneously resulting in the jets of water and blue electricity to combine together into an electrified water blast. The attack hits Metagross with super effectiveness.

As Metagross is pushed back, Ichika delivers the last attack "Now finish it with Razor Shell and Aqua Jet"

"Dewott" Dewott grabs his glowing schalops, surrounds himself with water and rocket towards the Steel/ Psychic Type Pokemon. With these combined attacks, the Water Pokemon hits Metagross with a powerful force and the Iron Leg Pokemon crashes to the ground.

"Metagross!" Laura yells. She looks up and sees her Pokemon has fainted from the attack.

"Metagross is unable to battle. The winners are Ichika and Charles!" Announced Maya.

Upon hearing this, Charles and Ichika jump excitedly with their Pokemon follow suit. All over the stadium, the spectators cheer and clap their hands at the two teens' success.

* * *

**Note: I like to give thanks to a few people. I want to thank Iron-Mantis for the idea of Wobbuffet for Jaune, thank Kamen Rider Chrome for helping me with the chapters and thank TemhotaTech for suggesting the idea of writing a story about having the other anime characters with Pokemon. Okay, a special is not an entire story but still. For those who read my story, i like to thank you all and tell you guys to be ready as the next two chapters will be posted today or tomorrow. Also, i do not own Infinite Stratos.**


	4. One More Step

They thought it is easy. They thought it is just a simple test. No. It is a challenge filled with a tough landscape and wild beasts. That's all Jaune can think while he and Wobbuffet are running for their lives from an Ursa.

The Ursa has the appearance of a bear. Like the Beowolves, the Ursa has black fur and bony spikes on its back and arms. Its head has a bonelike mask with red markings

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!" Jaune screams in terror from the Ursa chasing them. Even Wobuffet is able to keep up despite his stumpy legs that didn't seem like they were fit for running.

Jaune and Wobbuffet run through the forest avoiding any of the terrain that would slow them down or else they'll become the Ursa's dinner.

As they run past a steep hill, Wobbuffet accidentally slips and falls down. Jaune turns around and saw what happened.

"Wobbuffet!" Jaune yells to his Pokemon and runs towards him. As Jaune helps Wobbuffet get back on his feet, they both hear the blood curdling roar meaning Ursa is not far behind.

They can't keep this up forever, they need to think of something quick to stop this thing. While pacing, Jaune notices some fallen trees on the steep hill. He focuses his eyes to see there is a natural stone slab embedded on the hill that is preventing the logs from rolling downwards further.

Jaune thinks and have an idea. He grabs something from his back revealing Miló, Pyrrha's spear. He grabbed it so that he can return it to her.

"Okay Wobbuffet, warn me if that thing is near that hill." After Jaune said this, Wobbuffet salutes. "Wobb!"

Jaune readies himself with the spear while Wobbuffet keeps watch for danger. Jaune hopes that he has a good arm.

Then, a booming sound is heard. Wobbuffet checks around and see the trees far from him collapsing. The last tree drops to the ground revealing the Ursa who see its prey, roars and rushes towards them.

When the Grimm is near the hill, Wobbuffet warns his trainer. "Wobbu! Wobbuffet!"

With that, Jaune throws the spear. The spear launches high and miraculously hits the slab. With the slab destroyed, the logs roll down the hill.

Just as the Ursa is about to pounce on them, the Ursa senses something from his side and saw the logs coming towards him. It is too late to escape for the beast as the logs crashes on it. One by one, the logs clump together in a pile.

Jaune and Wobbuffet open their eyes to see the damage they done. As they sigh in relief, the boy saw Miló sticking out on the pile of logs. He walks towards the pile, grabs the spear and pulls it out. Just as he returns to his companion, he hears a growling sound from the pile of logs which are moving.

Jaune backs away "I say we get away from here as far as possible."

"Wobbu" Wobbuffet nods and the two run with maximum speed.

* * *

In another part of the forest, Yang and Combusken are searching the forest for Ruby and Zorua.

"Ruby! Zorua!" Yang yells.

"COMBUSKEN!" Combusken follow her trainer's action.

They then heard a growling sound. Yang and Combusken nod at each other and quietly walk towards the source.

Hiding under a bush, they take a peek through the narrow space between the plants to see a lone Beowolf.

Combusken is about to charge straight to the Beowolf but Yang halts her.

"Wait, I have a better idea." Yang whispers to Combusken "You use your Ember to take it out. Got it."

"Combus." Combusken nods.

Unbeknownst to them from the opposite side of where they are, Weiss is also present and saw the Beowolf as well. Beside her is her Froslass who was let out of her Poke Ball a while ago.

"Get ready Froslass. Once I give the signal, freeze it." Weiss orders her Pokemon.

Froslass nods "Fross."

While the two Huntresses and their Pokemon prepare to ambush the lone Beowolf, the wolf-like creature's ears twitch, sensing something.

Yang raises her arm "On my mark."

"Ready" Weiss does the same thing.

They signal the Pokemon to attack "Ember" "Ice Beam."

Combusken and Froslass initiate their attacks. Just as they did, the Beowolf runs off to the forest unknowingly avoid certain death.

The Pokemon's attacks pass each other and are now heading straight to their new targets.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Combusken's beak drops as she sees Yang trap in ice while Froslass eyes wide to witness Weiss dropping to the ground and rolling to put out the flames after being pelted by small fire balls. Swiftly, Froslass blows Icy Wind to get rid of the embers while Combusken uses Flamethrower to melt her trainer out of the ice.

"Brr..." Yang shivers, her clothes wet from the melted ice. "What hit me?"

"Combus." Combusken pointed.

Yang comes out of the bushes to see Weiss dusting herself. Weiss looks up to see Yang which leads to an air of silence before...

"YOU!"

* * *

The Beowolf runs through the forest after it senses its comrades needing help. After tearing through the trees, it arrives at the area where a huge battle is raging. Seeing this, it roars and prepares to join the fight. However, it didn't have a chance as it is hit by a Shadow Ball courtesy of Zorua who is chased around by a couple of Beowolves.

One of the Grimm tries to bring its claws down on him but Zorua avoids it and uses his Dig to escape. The Beowolves stop for a moment and look at the ground to find him.

Suddenly, they hear a rumbling sound beneath their feet. After the rumbling stops a few seconds later, they quickly fall to the ground. Zorua digs his way out and observes the pit fall he made. He can see the Beowolves trying to climb up but couldn't. With that, Zorua giggles.

Ruby is holding her own against the Beowolves. It is easy to avoid their swipes with her incredible speed. Her Crescent Rose was also in full motion, shooting bullets and slashing at the Beowolves.

Ruby slams Crescent Rose on the ground to lift herself. The Beowolves jump to attack but Ruby kicks them and pulls the trigger to send herself up to the air over the beasts.

A Beowolf nearby attempts to swipe her but Ruby moves to the side and captures the Grimm's neck in the scythe's blade. She drags the Beowolf around in a circle and throws it to another attacker.

Out of nowhere, Beowolves circle around the girl with no possible escape for her. The Grimm are intent in tearing her limb from limb as they are drooling from the mouths and growling angrily. Ruby notices something odd about one of them. One just winks at her leading Ruby to smirk.

As they are about to attack, the 'Beowolf' punches its comrade and tackles another. Ruby takes this chance to slash at the rest.

The 'Beowolf' leaps over and transforms back into Zorua. The ones he attacked get back up and roar at the small Pokemon. Zorua responds by using Round. He opens his mouth and releases a high pitch sound that causes them to hold their ears in pain.

With his opponents distracted, Zorua charges at them and delivers his Fury Swipes at them.

Ruby jumps over an attack from a Beowolf and uses her Crescent Rose's Gun Form to blast it to pieces. The recoil rockets her to another one and she fires at it and she launched again to where Zorua is.

The two see more Beowolves charging straight towards them. After she reloads, Ruby turns her weapon into its scythe and fires energy shots at them while Zorua uses his Shadow Ball.

Meanwhile, Blake and Sableye are faring well on their part. Blake spins around to slash the Beowolves with her Gambol Shroud which comprised of a katana and sheath.

The sheath is thick, gray colored with a sharp edge that look like a cleaver while the katana is dark gray.

She slides under the ground to avoid another lunge and uses her katana to slice the Grimm's body.

The black-haired girl commences a series of kicks at another Beowolf before flipping upwards and slices down on its arm and cutting the rest.

She rushes at a third, slashes it repeatedly and kicks it up to the air. Once it does, it receives a kick from Sabelye. Afterwards, Sableye flips backwards and lands on the ground.

Sensing danger, Sableye ducks under a Beowolf's swipe. So far, Sableye easily dodges the Beowolf's attempt as he moves with blurring speed. After dodging another swipe, Sableye lands a vicious Shadow Claw across its face. With the Beowolf stunned, Blake finishes it off with a stab from Gambol Shroud.

More Beowolves arrive leading the Pokemon to use Rock Tomb. Giant rocks shoot out surrounding the creatures allowing Blake to transform the katana into its pistol form and swings at them resulting in decapitation and pulls it back using a black ribbon.

Sableye grins but then he spots a Beowolf lunging for his trainer's unprotected back. Instantly, Sableye leaps over Blake to intercept but is batted away by a claw. Sableye cries out as he goes tumbling before slamming against a tree. Blake manages to dodge the Grimm and run her Gambol Shroud through its throat. However, now Sableye is surrounded by Beowolves.

"SABLEYE!" Blake yells and rushes to her Pokemon's aid but two more Beowolves block her way.

The Beowolves looks down at the Pokemon like a treat. However, before they can even think of sinking their teeth into the Ghost/Dark Type, Ruby speeds through and relieves them of their heads, accompanied by falling rose petals.

"Are you OK, Sableye?" Ruby asks the Pokemon who stare, stunned at her.

Seeing her Pokemon is alright, she diverts attention to the two Beowovles and shoots at them. They howl in pain before the girl transforms the pistol back into a katana and slices them up.

"Zorua, I think it's time we did our combo move!" Ruby says, wanting to end the fight quick.

"Woof!" Zorua barks in agreement.

"Double Team and Night Daze!" orders Ruby and Zorua obeys. Of course, he first took Ruby's form before forming illusionary clones that surround the remaining Grimm. The Beowolves look around in confusion. Then, they are hit by the Night Daze attack which messes with their vision. Ruby then takes advantage of their condition and blurs out of sight. In a flash, the Beowolves are nothing more than bits and pieces slowly dissolving on the forest floor as rose petals rain down around them and Ruby reappears.

"Blake, are you OK?" asked Ruby as she jogs to her partner.

"I'm fine, but Sableye's hurt," says Blake as she picks up her injured Pokemon.

"Don't you have any Potions?" Ruby questions her.

"I...I didn't think to bring any," admits Blake. She feels embarrassed about not bringing Potions.

"Don't worry," said Ruby reassuringly as she takes out a Super Potion bottle. She then sprays the Super Potion on Sableye. "This should heal his wounds."

"So, you carry Super Potions?" Blake asks.

"Oh, Zorua sometimes gets hurt so I always pack some spare bottles on me, just in case," Ruby smiles. "Speaking of spares, you can have this." She hands Blake the Super Potion she just used. "I got some more."

Blake stares at Ruby. She is really impressed at her resourcefulness. As Sableye starts to groan, Blake, Ruby and Zorua take the Pokemon away from here.

* * *

Nora's Pachirisu is speeding around the forest. The little squirrel Pokemon is cheerfully going up and down without thinking about the possibility of Grimm around here.

"Gibba!Gibba!Gib!" she says happily until she stops in front of a cave. Its hole is big enough for humans to walk through and beside it are drawings of people fighting a giant creature. Normally, no one would go to an ominous place but ...

"Gibba!" Pachirisu smiles

Pachirisu rushes into the cave to explore without a second thought. It is incredibly dark to see inside so Pachirisu's cheeks sparks to see where she is going.

Suddenly, Pachirisu saw large glowing point of gold right in front of her. She jumps to catch but it is too high. Then, the gold lowers itself to Pachirisu's level. Pachirisu smiles as she grabs it but glowing red eyes appear before her followed by a rattling sound. Seeing the red eyes, Pachirisu tilts her head happily as her cheeks are sparkling. "Gibba."

ZZZAAAAPPP!

Pachirisu exits the cave happily with lightning speed, getting far away from here as possible. Once, she is gone, the outer parts of the cave start to have cracks all around as if something is trying to get out.

**BOOM!**

The cave is blown to bits as a large beast exits from it. It roars to the sky and marches forth to find the diminutive pest that woke it up.

* * *

Jaune and Wobbuffet take deep breaths after managing to escape from the Ursa. They observe the surrounding to see they are at a forest clearing.

"Well, looks like we lost it." Jaune sighs in relief.

Unknown to the two, something is lurking in the tall grass.

Hhhhiisssss!

Both Jaune and Wobbuffet hear the sound. The two look at each other nervously before turning around to see something that make them sweat in fear; a King Taijitu. The King Taijitu are Siamese Twin snakes joined at the abdomen.

One snake has full black body color, has large red eyes and a white bony covering with red markings on the top of its head.

The other snake is fully white. It also has large red eyes and its bony covering on the top of its head is primarily gray with red markings.

"Oh boy!" Jaune and Wobbuffet slowly back away.

Hhiiissss!

The white snake strikes first with Jaune and Wobbuffet able to dodge it as its head smashes the ground.

"Run!" Jaune yells. The two try to run as fast as possible but the black snake quickly slithers in front of them. It pounces leading the two jumping away from the attack on time. Jaune lies on the ground and turns his head to see the white one coming to snap at him. Jaune rolls away avoiding the attack.

He attempts to run away but sees the King Taijitu's body in front of him. He tries to go another direction but the Grimm has trapped him by encircling him.

The two heads flick their tongues and make hissing sounds which easily intimidates Jaune. The black one strikes at Jaune.

"Wobbu.."

Just as it was about to bite the boys' upper body, Wobbuffet jumps in front of his trainer and releases an orange field around its body. When its fang comes into contact with the field, the snake is launched with powerful force and slams to the trees at the back of it.

Jaune sighs happily "Good job Wobbuffet."

The white snake hisses and lunges at them but Wobbuffet's Counter repels the snake too.

Black snake gets back up and attacks again but got the same result when Wobbuffet uses his ability.

The White snake comes back with Jaune readying Crocea Mors to defend himself. The white snake snaps at him but he uses his shield to block it and tries to slash the behemoth with his sword.

The snakes analyzes the situation is not in their favour. Changing tactics, they simultaneously rocket towards the Counter using Wobbuffet. When they make impact, Wobbuffet's Counter can't take it causing him to be launched and hit the ground.

"Wobbuffet!" Jaune look at his downed Pokemon who is groaning in pain. Jaune turn towards the two Taijitu heads who are still feeling dizzy after hitting Wobbuffet at the same time.

Wanting to protect his friend, Jaune yells and rushes to slash at them but the white snake quickly recovers and uses its head to smack Jaune at the side. Jaune rolls to the ground painfully.

Jaune quickly gets back up and see his weapons scattered across the field. The snakes slither towards him and Jaune takes out Miló in one last attempt to fight back.

When they arrive, the snakes rear their heads and strike at the puny bony. Suddenly, something springs out of the bushes behind Jaune and rams at the attackers. The figure drags the King Taijitu across the ground and throws them at the trees with great strength.

Jaune quickly recognizes his savior as a Grovyle. Grovyle is a bipedal Pokémon with the appearance of a theropod dinosaur. He is primarily green with a red underside. There is belt-like green stripe across his belly. Grovyle's hands have two clawed fingers, and powerful legs with bird-like feet. He has well-developed muscles three long leaves on its wrists, a large leaf on top of his head, and two tails that have a leafy appearance.

Jaune notices something odd about the Pokemon. He has a glowing green outline all over his body. Shrugging it off due to the current situation, he then deduces that if a Pokemon is here, that means his trainer is not far behind. He hears the bushes rustling again and sees a young man with Green eastern clothing.

"Are you alright?" Ren asks the weakened boy who nods at him. Jaune notices the trainer has a glowing cordate-shaped leaf symbol on both the palm and back of his right hand with the same colour as the outline on Grovyle. Ren looks up to see Wobbuffet injured.

"You help your Pokemon, we'll take care of the Taijitu." Jaune complies and runs off to aid his friend.

The King Taijitu rises up and see their opponents taking a fighting stance. The black snake lunges at them but Ren and Grovyle jump back. When they see the white snake coming straight towards them, Ren reveals his StormFlower and shoots at it while Grovyle delivers his bullet seed, pelting the snake with glowing seeds.

Once on the ground, Ren motion his hand upwards. Grovyle nods and jumps to the tree tops causing the black snake to follow him up.

With one snake distracted, Ren focuses attacking the white snake. The snake rocket towards him but the green attired boy twirls to the side, avoiding the attack and delivers a kick, knocking it back. The white snake resumes trying to bite him but Ren flips over it and fires.

Grovyle is jumping from tree top to tree top to escape from the black snake's snapping jaws. After avoiding another bite, Grovyle jumps towards a tree trunk. He lands on them on his feet and launches himself to deliver X-Scissor at the black snake.

The white snake shakes its head to get Ren off who is sticking to it using one of his gun's blades and firing at it. He stops firing to have a brief look at Grovyle holding onto the black snake's head.

Ren flips upwards to the top of the head and yells "Grovyle. Slide." After that, Ren slides down on the Taijitu's back with the white snake pursuing him.

Grovyle follow his trainer's action and slides down causing the black snake to follow him.

As they slide closer to each other and the two snakes on their tail, they quickly initiate the attack. Grovyle jumps over his master who ducks under him. Grovyle delivers a Brick Break, slamming his hand against the top of the white snake's head while Ren upper cuts the black snake's jaw.

At the sidelines, Jaune watch the battle unfold as he is amazed at Ren and Grovyle's skills. It is as if they are in sync. He looks down and sees Wobbuffet regaining consciousness. "Come on Wobbuffet, keep it together."

Ren and Grovyle land on the ground while the King Taijitu prepare themselves to resume fighting. The two green warriors give each other a look of understanding before quickly taking a back-to-back formation. The two heads of the King Taijitu lunge at the Huntsman and Pokemon but are repelled by an aura blast from Ren. Quickly, Grovyle leaps up and rears its arm back before landing a devastating Leaf Blade attack that severs the white snake's head. Ren also finishes off the black snake's head with an aura blast aimed at one eye, the blast exiting out the other end leaving a nice hole as its brains splatter outwards.

"Good job, Grovyle," Ren turns to his Pokemon

Grovyle nods "Grov." Ren holds up his Poke Ball and a red beam shoots out of it, converting Grovyle into red energy that is sucked into the device. Putting the Poke Ball away, Ren jogs up to Jaune and asks, "Are you and your Pokemon alright?"

"Yeah, but Wobuffet got really beaten up," Jaune answers with regret. After all, his Pokemon had taken all those hits for his sake.

"You should return him to his Poke Ball to rest," Ren suggests. "Do you have any Potions to heal him?"

"Yeah I have." Jaune look through his pockets but couldn't find anything. "Wait." He then realises he didn't have any Potions. "But I could swear..." Then he remembers the chase. "I must've dropped them when we were being chased by that Ursa!"

Ren then hears rustling in the bushes and prepares his StormFlower. Jaune also stands up with sword and shield in hand, ready to defend himself and Wobbuffet. He gulps but stands his ground. Suddenly, something jumps out of the bushes.

"REN!" Nora squeals before tackling the boy in green. "I found you!" She was squeezing him tightly.

"Nora..." groaned Ren.

Jaune let out a sigh of relief but tensed up as the bush moves again. Then he relaxes as he sees it is Pyrrha.

"Oh, it's you," says Jaune.

"Jaune," smiled Pyrrha.

"Oh, I have your spear," he says, handing the weapon back to Pyrrha.

"Thank you," Pyrrha answers but then she spots Wobbuffet. He looks hurt. "What happened?"

"Wobbuffet got hurt protecting me," Jaune answers, ashamed, "I also dropped my potions."

"Don't worry," Pyrrha reassured him.

"You have Potions?"

"Better," Pyrrha smiles before taking out a Poke Ball. "Audino, we have a patient." She tosses the Poke Ball and an Audino pops out. Jaune blinks. He did not expect someone like Pyrrha to have an Audino.

Audino is bipedal and oval, blue eyes. The top of her head, back, and arms are pink, while the lower half of her face, body, ears are cream-colored as well asher front and fingers. Audino has three digits on her hands and two on her feet. She has a puffy, white tuft for a tail and floppy ears with thin, curled extensions on the underside.

"So cute~!" squealed Nora.

"Audino, please heal Wobuffet," Pyrrha orders.

"Audino," Audino nods before going over to the injured Pokemon. Audino casts Heal Pulse over Wobbuffet. His injuries slowly fade and Wobbuffet open his eyes to see Audino. Once he sees her, his eyes are sparkling and his face blushes.

Wobbuffet salutes, "Wobbu….Wobbuffet."

Audino smiles, "Aud. Audino."

From Wobbuffet's point of view, Audino is like an angel that came to his aid and can't help but be mesmerized at her beauty.

"He likes it." Jaune says.

Pyrrha giggles at the sight, realizing what's happening " I think Wobbuffet likes something other than being healed."

"Hey, buddy," Jaune says to Wobuffet. "Thanks. I'm sorry that I let you get hurt." Wobbuffet pats Jaune's shoulder then salutes.

"Wobuffet!" he salutes. He looks at Audino and smiles widely. "Wobb."

"So, are you both together?" Jaune asks Pyrrha.

"Oh, we are but Nora lost her Pokemon," Pyrrha answers.

"It happens," Ren says, having remember all the times the Electric Type Pokemon ran off and leaving mayhem wherever she goes.

"We must make post haste! Pachirisu might be facing imminent danger! Away!" Nora dramatically yells and marches forth only to be hit by a speeding rodent.

"Gibba!Gib!Gibba!Gib!" Pachirisu is jumping on Nora, happy to see her.

"Oh, Pachirisu!" Nora hugs the Pokemon tightly. "I found you!"

"She found us," Ren corrects. Looks like problem solved.

* * *

Things are somewhat okay with Yang and Weiss despite the little accident. Even though they don't like one another, they have no choice since they assume everyone has a partner and teaming up might improve their chances of survival. In front of them is Combusken who is taking the lead.

"Are you sure your Combusken knows where the Temple is?" Weiss questions

"She's never steered me wrong," Yang defends. According to Yang, Combusken has good tracking skills like her pal, Zorua. Combusken observes the path branching to two different directions. Combusken rubs her beak and points to the left.

"See? She knows," Yang agrees.

Weiss mocks "Your Combusken has the brains of a Slowpoke!"

Yang narrows her eyes, "Hey, don't insult the Pokemon who can lead us to the Temple!"

"Combusken!" Combusken yells at the white-haired girl.

Weiss points to the right path "We should take this one."

"Sure, let's take the path chosen by the girl who doesn't know where she is going." Yang sarcastically says.

Weiss defend herself "I know exactly where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!"

Yang sighs in frustration "Why do you have to act like a jerk?"

Weiss yells "I'm not. Don't say things like that!"

"I will if you stop treating me and Combusken like brutes." retaliated Yang

"Then, stop acting like brutes." Weiss counters "And let's not forget about how you ordered her to use Ember and she couldn't aim right and got me burned."

"It was an accident and I think you should…" Weiss shows a pamphlet.

"If you must know, the Schnee company is not responsible for ...HEY!" Weiss witness Yang snatch the pamphlet and throws it away.

"Seriously!" Yang looks at Weiss in disbelief. "You carry this in a forest?"

Froslass stands in front of her mistress."Froslass!"

"Back off! This is between me and her!" Yang yells at the Ice/Ghost Type Pokemon

"Don't you yell at my Froslass!" Weiss grabs Froslass and rubs her head. "It's okay, she just a foolish girl with a dumb chicken. We're leagues better than them."

"Combusken!" Combusken sounds offended.

Yang and Weiss glare at each other.

"Looks like there's only one way to settle this, Schnee," said Yang dangerously. "You and me, Pokemon Battle, right here, right now," she challenges.

* * *

**Beacon Cliffs**

Back at the Beacon Cliffs, Ozpin is observing the scenery while Glynda checks the status of the students through her tablet.

"Sir, it looks like Miss Nikos and Miss Valkyrie have met up with Mr. Arc and Mr. Lie

Ozpin did not look back and neither did his Cinccino "I see…"

Glynda continues "I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda observed Jaune and his skills does not match the ones described.

"Although I have to admit, having a Wobbuffet is a wise choice." Glynda holds Wobbuffets with high regard. What they make up in lack in attacks are their strong defenses.

Glynda says "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple soon"

Glynda turn to Ozpin " Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" When Ozpin didn't respond, she says "Professor Ozpin?"

The reason Ozpin is not responding to Glynda because he and Cinccino are looking at the tablet he is holding which shows Ruby and Blake along with their Pokemon.

* * *

Ruby, Zorua and Blake who is carrying Sableye arrives at a river. They do a look out to ensure there are no presences of Grimm. Once they sense nothing out of the ordinary, they sit by the river to catch their breaths. Blake puts Sableye down on the ground while she sits on the rock. As she looks at Sableye with sadness, she thinks about how she forgot to carry a potion just in case of an emergency like this. This is what a trainer should not do.

Ruby looks at Blake knowing the pain of seeing her Pokemon hurt. Wanting to support the lone wolf, Ruby walks towards her and place her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Ruby looks at Sableye together with Blake "Don't worry; Sableye's going to be fine."

Blake nods in agreement "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. What are teammates for?" Teammates. Blake has to admit that their help was really needed at such a critical time. If they weren't there when those Beowolves attacked, Sableye could have been lost forever.

Suddenly, Sableye regains consciousness and opens his eyes to see the girls looking at him.

"See? The Super Potion works." Ruby says happily.

Sableye look at Ruby. All he remembered is that the girl saved his life from the Beowolves. Sableye turns towards Blake who is holding the Super Potion. He didn't recall his mistress having potions with her so he deduces it must've been from Ruby. He looks at his body and couldn't find any severe wounds. He still remembers them; the deep penetrating slashes that make your innards explode.

"Sableye." Blake says. Sableye looks at Blake again before walking towards the river to sit beside it. Blake sees that Sableye needs some time to think about the events that transpired. While they watched, Zorua goes to the forest.

Ruby sits near Blake and thinks of a way to brighten the atmosphere. "So, Blake. Last night, What book did you read?"

Blake wants to raise an eyebrow but given how nice Ruby is to her, Blake sighs in defeat and tells her "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

If Yang were here, she'll think it's weird but Ruby carries on the conversation "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress." Ruby's statement make Blake smile a bit.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake wonders.

Ruby replies "Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"That's... very ambitious for a child."Blake is surprised at the red cloaked girl's goals "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby concludes

Looks like Ruby is right previously, Blake didn't know her very well. Blake closes her eyes and says "Ruby. I'm …. sorry...about what I said."

"It's…. fine but I want to ask; what do you mean that Zorua and I are incompatible." Ruby questions the black-haired. She is curious why she say such a harsh comment.

Hearing this, Blake decides to question her "Tell me something Ruby. How much do you love Pokemon?"

"Oh yeah, Pokemon are the greatest things, aren't they? " Ruby says excitedly "You know, when I was a kid, I always wanted one. They are just so cool. Pets with super powers. Why?"

* * *

Far from where Ruby and Blake are, the team composed of Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren march through the forest. So far, they are getting along alright but it takes some time getting use to their behaviour, particularly Nora's.

As they are walking, Jaune asks to Ren "Hey Ren, I'm curious; what was that green glowing stuff coming out of your hand and Grovyle." The team stop to hear Ren's answer.

Ren replies" That was my Aura being transferred to Grovyle. It enhances his abilities."

Jaune pauses for a while before responding "What's Aura?"

The group are astonished leading to Pyrrha to question "Jaune, You don't know about Aura?"

Judging how surprised they are, it must be very important. Jaune replies ""Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what aura is?"

Pyrrha decides to fill him in about this " Aura is the manifestation of our souls. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. With practice, our aura can be our shield. All creatures with souls have Aura including Pokemon. To be more precise, it was the Pokemon that taught us how to wield Aura.

" Wait, the Pokemon taught us?" questioned Jaune

* * *

As Pyrrha explains to Jaune, Blake does her own explanation to Ruby. "Do you know how Pokemon were able to use their abilities in battle and recover from them afterwards?"

Ruby knows the answer and says"Yeah, they use their Aura."

Blake nods "Correct. Pokemon themselves naturally possess the ability to harness Aura. They were the first. The original practitioners. They use the power of nature, elements and spirits to their advantage, allowing them to do feats that are considered impossible by many. This was discovered at the time when our ancestors studied the Pokemons' capabilities.

* * *

Pyrrha attracts the groups' attention "When our ancestors found about it, they were mesmerized by this gift the Pokemon have. You might say Pokemon are like the "Spirits of Nature"

" Wow" That was all Jaune had to say ""What about monsters?"

Pyrrha shakes her head "No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

Jaune understands "Right, that's why we fight them!"

Pyrrha responds "It's not about why; it's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

After hearing this, Jaune concludes "It's like a forcefield!"

Pyrrha looks at Jaune "Yes, if you want to look at it that way but there is something else."

* * *

Blake tells " Aura is not only our souls manifested, they represent the strength between us and our Pokemon."

Ruby understands "I get it. When a bond is strong, so is the strength of the Aura."

"Exactly. If you can transfer some of the Aura to your Pokemon or combine your talents and theirs' into one, it is proof that you are in sync with them. It is the ultimate form of unity." Blake says

* * *

After Pyrrha concludes her story, she checks on Jaune "So, do you understand?"

"Yeah I do," Jaune nods "But I couldn't do all those stuff like Ren did."

"Maybe you haven't unlocked them." Pyrrha speculates.

Jaune asks "So, how do I unlock it?"

To answer his question, Pyrrha walks up to Jaune and touches the side of his head "Close your eyes and concentrate."

Jaune complies leading to Pyrrha to unlock it. In her mind, she cites these words as her body emits a red glow "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

After doing this, Jaune emits a white glow before it disappears. He opens his eyes to see Pyrrha shaken up. Luckily, he catches her from dropping to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asks.

Pyrrha says a bit weakly "It's all right. I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. You have a lot of it." Few moments later, she regains her balance.

As Jaune smiles to the girl, Pyrrha responds "Okay, now that's settled, let's continue to our objective." The group nods and continues moving.

* * *

At the river, Sableye looks at his reflection in a river. He is pondering why Ruby saved him despite how poorly he treated her. He always thought that he was good enough for Blake but seeing as how the two couldn't hold on long enough to defeat the Beowolves, he has doubts. He has to give credit to Ruby and Zorua, they really save him and his trainer in a pinch.

"Woof!" Sableye turn his head to the right to see Zorua. What's unusual is that in front of the fox Pokemon are some apples.

Zorua rolls one of them near Sableye's feet. Sableye grabs the apple and looks at it for a few seconds before focusing his attention at Zorua.

"Sabl…...eye?" Sableye wonders if this is really for him.

Zorua barks "Woof."

Sableye sniffs the apple and eats it. As he did, Zorua seems content that his rival still has an appetite. After finish eating the apple, he throws the apple core on the ground.

Sableye looks at Zorua with interest. Despite the previous fights they had, Zorua showed kindness in giving him food and was genuinely worried for him. Then it hit him. Sableye realizes that Ruby and Zorua are good-hearted. They will never let past grudges to stop them from doing what is right.

The Darkness Pokemon held a hand out to the Fox Pokemon to shake hands. Zorua hesitates but he sees in Sableye's expression that he really is sorry. Zorua sighs till he smiles and raises his paw to shake Sableye's hand.

Ruby takes in everything she has heard from Blake. In addition, she notices the tone of the girl's voice. The way she speaks indicates that Blake has high respect for Pokemon. Piecing it together, Ruby understands that Blake loves Pokemon just as much as her. Blake must have gotten the wrong idea when she saw her and Zorua arguing. "So is that why you didn't want to team up with me? Because I argued with my Pokemon?"

Blake nods leading Ruby to tell her "I understand that you thought that way. Sure, Zorua may be naughty and a meanie but he's my Pokemon and I care for him."

Blake responds " I realize that now. When you did that combo attack, it shows how strong the bond is between you and Zorua."

"Sableye!"

Blake and Ruby hear Sableye and look to see him holding an apple with Zorua having more apples in front him. They also see Sableye and Zorua shake hands/paws making the girls smile that the two are getting along.

**SPLASH!**

"SABLE!" Suddenly, Sableye was splashed with water from the river by Zorua. The fox Pokemon giggles and runs away from the angry Ghost/Dark Pokemon.

At first Ruby and Blake were a bit shocked but they shrug it off and laugh. This is the first time Ruby sees Blake laughing despite how quiet she is. They continue to see Sableye chasing Zorua and can't help but think they've become good friends.

Then, an idea just pop up on Ruby's head after recalling the bonds between humans and Pokemon " Hey Blake."

"Yeah." Blake replies.

"May be we can learn something from the bonds between a person and Pokemon" Ruby says " Instead, we can try it with just people. What do you say?"

Blake thinks for a bit before smiling " Sure, I like that."

As the girls chat and the Pokemon play together, they did not notice a Skarmory hiding within the forest with a camera on its neck watching the group.

* * *

"Combusken, let's start this up with a Double Kick!" Yang commands.

"Combusken!" Combusken shoots her leg forward for a kick, only for her attack to pass through Froslass' body.

"Didn't you ever learn anything?" mocked Weiss. "Froslass is an Ice and Ghost Type Pokemon. Fighting Type attacks mean nothing."

"And you criticize my partner," Yang shot back. "Ghosts are nasty."

"How dare you!? Froslass! Shadow Ball!" ordered Weiss.

Froslass charged up a ball of dark energy and shot it at Combusken, knocking the Young Fowl Pokemon violently into a tree. Yang grits her teeth.

"Now, another Shadow Ball!" ordered Weiss.

"Combusken, Sand Attack!" Yang countered. Combusken kicked up sand into Froslass' eyes, blinding her. Yang grinned. "Now, boost up with Bulk Up then take that flimsy Froslass out! Flare Blitz!"

"Com...!" Combusken's body glowed a reddish colour and flexes her muscles before it launched itself at Froslass' position. Combusken's body is covered in intense flames and if the Flare Blitz hit then Froslass would be knocked out.

"Froslass! Double Team!" ordered Weiss. Froslass obeys and create multiple clones. Only one was real while the rest are illusions. As a result, Combusken missed. "Shadow Ball!"

"Detect!" ordered Yang. Combusken saw the attack coming and dodge it. "OK, give Froslass a Peck!"

"Froslass, quick! Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Weiss. Froslass' eyes glow purple and emit a ray that meets Combusken's eyes. The Young Fowl Pokemon soon appears to be dizzy as she tries to attack. She uses Ember by accident and hits herself.

"Nice job Miss Hotshot. Your Pokemon just attacked itself," jeered Weiss. "Now. Another Shadow Ball."

Froslass fires the dark blue ball but surprisingly, Combusken ducks under it. The Shadow Ball strays away from the area.

**BOOM!**

Yang gawks "Wow, that's pretty lucky."

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling sound from the forest. The rumblings get powerful with every step. Coming forth is a large shadowy being with smoke emitting from its head presumably being hit by Froslass's Shadow Ball.

Yang simply says "Uh oh!" She and her big mouth.


	5. Pokengers Assemble!

**Abandoned Temple**

After spending a few hours trekking the large forest, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren finally arrives at the temple. The temple is like a rotunda. However due to the ravages of time, the ruins of the temple now resembles the shape of a horseshoe structure with a round base.

"We're here!" Jaune says happily. All he could think about is that once he gets a relic, he can return to the Beacon Cliffs; far away from the Grimm.

As they walk towards the temple, they can see the relics, which are chess pieces on top of the pedestals. They also notice some of the pieces are missing which means that few students made it here.

"Ooooh!" intrigued, Nora speeds to the temple and look at the relics closely. She grabs a White Rook and smiles. The energetic girl puts in on her head and sings "I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!"

Pachirisu dances as well "Gibba! Gibba! Gib! Gibba! Gibba! Gib!" Then, Nora and Pachirisu grab hands and dance around causing the others to sweat drop.

"Is she…..always like this?" Jaune asks Ren.

Ren replies "All the time."

While Nora and her Pokemon cheerfully celebrate at their success, Jaune begins to wonder whether Ruby and her sister were the ones who took the pieces or hope they are alright.

Suddenly, they hear some noises from behind and see two more girls walking to the temple. They are Ruby and Blake. The group notices the two having a nice chat while Zorua and Sableye listen in on the conversation.

"So your sister went to get her first Pokemon in her PJs ?" Blake can't help but smile after hearing Ruby's story .

Ruby laughs "Uh huh. Oh boy was Yang embarrassed."

Ruby finds it hard to imagine she and Blake were quite distant a while back but after having a heartfelt talk, they quickly got along really well. Even Zorua and Sableye starts to form a friendship with one another. Although they're still rivals, it is now more on friendly terms.

"Wait till I tell Yang I made a new friend!" Ruby is eager to see her sister. She still hoped that Yang hasn't formed a team yet.

Trying to support Ruby, Blake touches the girl's shoulder "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you break out of your shell."

Ruby is glad she made the right friend. They have many things in common; reading books, do what is right and love Pokemon.

Then, Blake leans towards her "By the way. Can I ask your sister something when I see her?"

"What's that?" Ruby smiles as she raises her eyebrow.

"Did she jumped out of her bed to get her Pokemon?" Due to Blake saying this, the girls' faces inflate like balloons before start laughing again. The Pokemon also laugh their guts out with Zorua rolling on the floor and Sableye wiping a tear out of his eye. They can't help it as it was a very funny story.

Jaune and the others stare at the laughing group with interest "I wonder what they're talking about?"

After catching her breath, the red-cloaked girl sees Jaune and waves at him "Hi Jaune!"

Jaune responds "Hi Ruby."

"Looks like you make it to the Temple before us." the girl is really impressed.

"Yeah. We're just about to get the relics" Jaune confirms.

"Hey Jaune, have you seen Yang?" questioned Ruby

Jaune answers "I don't know but I did saw a few relics missing so probably she…."

As he was about to answer, Wobbuffet pokes on Jaune's shoulder "Wobbu! Wobbu!"

"What's wrong Wobbuffet?" Jaune look at his Pokemon.

"Wobb!" The Patient Pokemon points at the sky.

Everyone look up and open eyes wide. Flying towards the temple is a large Nevermore. The creature is a bird that has a mask-like white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. It also has four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head. The headpiece also has a dorsal spine or fin.

"Everyone take cover." Pyrrha shouts as she is fully aware what this Grimm is capable of. However it wasn't necessary as it flies past them and the temple. This lead the group be confused at the avian's presence. As they ponder what is happening, Sableye notices Blake staring at something in the sky. He looks up and panics "SABLEYE! SABLEYE!"

The others look at Blake and Sableye "Blake, what's wrong?" Asked Ruby

"Is your sister…...falling from the sky." Blake says while not looking at Ruby

They wonder what she meant until she points them to look up and saw some things or some bodies falling right towards them leading Ruby to gasps "YANG!"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**5 minutes earlier**_

_The Nevermore flies through the air trying to shake something off its back. After being hit by a black energy ball, it goes after the ones who fired it. Despite their best efforts to fight back, it shrugs it off. When the Nevermore started to flaps its wing to take the battle skywards, the attackers latched on to it for some reason._

_"Yang! I told you this was a bad idea!" Weiss shouts_

_"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Yang yells back._

_"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss is furious that Yang managed to convince her to do this ridiculous and more importantly dangerous stunt_

_Yang, Combusken, Weiss and Froslass are hanging on the feathers of the Nevermore. During the fight with this flying Grimm, Yang hatched an idea and persuades everyone to latched onto the Nevermore. Her plan is riding on the Nevermore to have a bird's eye view of the forest and find the abandoned temple. So far, they've hung on for about 15 minutes and are now complaining to pass the time. Fortunately, their luck arrives as they see the temple and some students below them. Yang also notices Ruby among the group._

_With that, Yang look towards her companions "Okay, once I say jump, we jump."_

_Combusken nods while Weiss and Froslass are shocked at this girl's proposal._

_Weiss yells again "What are you? Insane?!"_

_Yang did not reply but grabs Weiss's arm and throws her off. She did the same thing to Froslass before jumping off the Nevermore herself along with Combusken._

* * *

**Present**

Yang shouts "Heads Up!"

As the group see them falling right toward the ground, Blake orders "Sableye. Telekinesis"

"Sable...EYE" the Darkness Pokemon's gemstone eyes glow causing Yang, Weiss, Combusken and Froslass to slowly descend. As the levitated are halfway near the ground, the weight of all four is too much for the Pokemon to bear and Sableye lets them go. The Telekinesis ends and the four falls, screaming again.

Jaune looks at his Pokemon "Wobbuffet, let's go!"

Wobbuffet salutes "Wobb!"

Jaune and Wobbuffet run back and forth to catch them but instead, the falling girls and Pokemon crash on them hard leaving a cloud of dust. As the dust cloud dissipates, the group sees Yang and Combusken landed on Wobbuffet while Weiss and Froslass landed on Jaune.

Jaune says to Weiss weakly "Got you."

Weiss mocks "My hero"

Jaune coughs and looks at Wobbuffet "Wobbu..fett..you're... alright?"

"Wobb...bbuu…" the Patient Pokemon says with swirls around his eyes.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha runs to the boy and lifts him up while Ruby checks on Yang.

"Yang!" the silver eyed girl hugs her sister

"Woah, Ruby. This may not be the time to hug your sister." Yang begs Ruby to stop hugging her. After she did, Ruby hit the blonde girl's shoulder "Ow."

"What were you thinking? Ruby scolds Yang "Were you trying get yourself killed?"

Yang counters "Hey, you would have done the same thing."

Ruby is about to rebut but gives in "Yeah, I would have done it."

"Woof!" Zorua rushes to Combusken's side to make sure she is alright.

Combusken gets up and dust herself "Combus"

Before they could grasp what just happened, a new one occurs. They feel the earth rumbling and stare at the forest as the trees start to move around. The trees continue to do this until bursting out of the forest is a Death Stalker.

The massive creature resembles a scorpion. It's bottom portion of its body, claws and entire legs are black in colour. Its upper portion, claws and tail are all white covered with red markings and moss. Lastly, Its stinger is gold.

As the Grimm surveys the area, it notices the group from afar and narrows its eyes at Pachirisu who waves at it. Finally found the pest, it roars and charges forth.

"Oh crap!" Jaune mutters

Before they could fight back, there is a screeching sound and the group turn around. From a distance behind the temple, they can see the Nevermore coming back to have its revenge.

Yang states "Make that double crap."

Seeing its targets, the Nevermore launches its wing feathers at them. When it did, the group dodges them leading Ren to take out his Pokemon.

"Grovyle! Take that Grimm out with bullet seed." Ren throws his Poke Ball and Grovyle appears to deliver the attack.

"Grovyle" Grovyle shoots yellow seeds from his mouth at high-speed hitting the Nevermore but not enough to make it go down. The Grimm fires his feathers again causing everyone to scatter.

The giant bird flaps its wings fast to create a gust of wind. Everyone try to hold their ground but some are blown away with Weiss being the furthest.

"Froslass!" the Pokemon yells for her mistress.

After flapping, the Grimm decides to swoop down at the white-haired girl but she dodges it on time. The girl lifts herself off the ground and finds herself face to face with the Deathstalker who attempts to swipe at her.

**BOOM!**

Luckily, a Fire Blast hits the claw causing the scorpion to recoil. Weiss turns her head to see Combusken and Yang who has activated Ember Celica coming towards her. These golden gauntlets cover the blonde girl's hands and forearms

"Come on, we have to get back to the temple." Yang pulls Weiss up.

Unfortunately, the Deathstalker returns and raises its claws trying to smash the two girls.

"Look out!" Yang pushes Weiss aside while she jumps away to avoid the slam. After she flips back, she is quickly hit by the arachnid Grimm's tail swipe.

"Combusken!" Combusken saw her trainer in danger and runs to her aid. Meanwhile, Weiss gets back up and sees her Froslass arriving to hug her.

"It's alright I'm fine" Weiss assures Froslass

They hear a screeching sound and see the Nevermore returning. Suddenly, energy shots, black energy balls and lightning hit the bird. Weiss turns around to see Ruby and Pyrrha fire at the avian with their long-range weapons along with Zorua and Pachirisu who are using Shadow Ball and Thunder Shock.

With the bird distracted, Grovyle gathers the sunlight in his tail and fires Solar Beam from his mouth. The white beam makes an explosive impact on the Nevermore causing it to crash to the ground with a loud rumble.

Meanwhile, Yang and Combusken are struggling to handle the Deathstalker. Despite its massive size, it is able to keep up with the smaller and faster enemies.

Yang releases fiery blasts from her gauntlets, Ember Celica at the Grimm but they barely scratch its armour. The giant scorpion retaliates by striking its stinger at the gauntlet wielding girl but she avoids it once more.

Combusken charges at it and avoids the stinger to deliver a Sky Uppercut. The attack didn't work and the Deathstalker uses its claws to slam the Young Fowl Pokemon.

Angered at seeing her Pokemon in danger, Yang jumps on the scorpion's back and explosively punches it many times so that it can divert attention from Combusken to her. The Deathstalker rushes at the side, hitting the trees causing them to fall. Yang see this and jumps of the back to avoid being hit by the falling logs. She lands on the ground but the scorpion creature quickly hit her across the ground.

"Yang!" Ruby speeds to her sister's rescue but the Deathstalker smacks her away as well.

Laying on the ground, Yang saw the Deathstalker who readies its stinger. She covers her eyes as the stinger strikes. Moments pass and Yang opens her eyes to find out why there is no stabbing.

"You are insane and moronic, and hot-headed, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss lectures to Yang. The blonde girl sees the Deathstalker has being frozen by Weiss who is wielding Myrtenaster and Froslass. She already saw the gray rapier when they first fought the Nevermore.

"And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together." Weiss admits to Yang. "So if _you_ quit trying to berate me, I'll be... _nicer_."

"I'll do it if you apologize to Combusken. She didn't deserve all that." Yangs persuades Weiss

As Combusken walks towards Yang, Weiss thinks for a while before both her and Froslass go to the bird humanoid. The white-haired girl crouches and says "Combusken. I'm sorry."

"Frosslass" Froslass bows to apologize.

"Combusken" the Pokemon nods having received her apologies. With that done, the two and their Pokemon return to the others.

Ruby hugs Yang "I'm so glad you're alright." They stare at each other for a while until they hear roars. Everyone sees the Nevermore getting back up and the ice that surrounds the Deathstalker starts to crack.

Jaune asks "What are we gonna do?"

Weiss states "Look, we can't stay here. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby agrees "There's no point in fighting these things."

Jaune is happy with the idea "Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind!"

They quickly go to the Temple and grab their piece. Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha grab the White Rooks pieces while Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss grab the White Knights pieces

After they got their pieces, they see the bird Grimm airborne again and the scorpion Grimm breaks out of its icy prison.

"Alright everyone let's go," ordered Ruby. Yang looks at her sister and smiles, proud how far she's come so far.

* * *

As the group attempts to elude their foes, they arrive at another ruin. At their sides are stone pillars lined vertically to the remains of a steeple in a chasm.

Suddenly, they hear a noise and hide behind the pillars. It is the Nevermore and is unaware that it flies past the group. It lands on the steeple and roars.

"Well that's great," Yang mutters

Jaune hears something from behind and saw the Deathstalker is hot on their trail "Ah, man, run!"

Everyone run out of their hiding places and rush to the steeple. If they can make it to the bridge, they can least avoid the giant scorpion since the bridge is too narrow for it to run across. The Nevermore notices them and takes to the air to face them.

Ren orders "Nora, Pachirisu, Grovyle, distract it."

After dodging the barrage of giant feathers, Nora grins and takes out her Magnhild, a silver grenade launcher. She fires at the Nevermore and it shrieks in pain being pelted by grenades.

It fires the feathers again leading Grovyle to use Leaf Storm. The Wood Gecko Pokemon blows a barrage of glowing leafs at the feathers and the leafs counter every single one of them.

"Gibba!" Pachirisu fires Thunder Shock and the bolt of lightning electrocutes the Grimm. This causes it to fly away allowing the group to move forward to the bridge.

The Deathstalker raises its claws to attack the trio but Blake and Ren ambush and slash at its shell. Weiss pick Nora up while Grovyle grabs Pachirisu and they jump to safety. Blake and Ren follow suit.

With everyone getting a clear distance from the arachnid, Combusken uses her Flamethrower and a wall of fire stops the creature from advancing.

As they run across the bridge, the Nevermore returns and rams the structure in the middle. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Nora and their respective Pokemon are at the steeple. Jaune gets up and notices Pyrrha, Ren, Blake and their Pokemon are still at the ruin.

The group at the ruin clearly sees the wall of flames is burning out allowing the Deathstalker to advance on them.

Jaune, Wobbuffet, Pachirisu and Nora go to the edge of the break in the bridge with the boy saying "We need to get over there. They need help."

"I know how to get there." Nora responds.

"You do?" questioned Jaune

Both Nora and Pachirisu smile as Magnhild reassembles itself into a full length hammer.

"Wobbu…" Wobbuffet knows what the short-haired girl is doing and he did not like it.

Jaune realize this as well and tries to stop her but it is too late as Nora jumps to the edge of the bridge and slams the hammer into it, throwing Jaune and Wobbuffet to the other side, screaming_._

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. Its stinger comes down to get her but Nora fires her hammer to blast her back, accidentally knocking Blake and Sableye off the edge.

When Blake saw the Nevermore, she launches Gambol Shroud's pistol form into the edge of the bridge. As Sableye grabs on Blake's shoulder, the girl uses the ribbon attached with it to swing around and leaps onto the Grimm's back. The girl and the Pokemon slash at the creature's body before they jump off and land on the ruined platform at the top of the columns.

* * *

Back to the battle with the Deathstalker, Ren, Nora and their Pokemon fight it off while Pyrrha rushes to Jaune "Jaune, you need to transfer your Aura to Wobbuffet!"

The boy panics with Wobbuffet scratching his head "uuummmm…..How exactly do I do that!? "

"You have to concentrate. Let your Aura be released and focus it on Wobbuffet" Pyrrha calmly says.

Jaune sighs and carries out the act. He raises his right hand in front of Wobbuffet and concentrates. As he did, his body emits a white outline which transferred into his hand. A symbol appears in his palm and the back of his hand. It's shaped like an open eye with a purple colour. Then, Wobbuffet starts to give off a glowing purple outline "Wobbu…"

* * *

Blake and Sableye meet up with Ruby, Blake, Weiss and their Pokemon. "It's tougher than it looks!" Blake warns them.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang says as she readies her gauntlets

As the Nevermore comes around, the girls and their Pokemon fire a barrage of blasts at it but it wasn't effective. The girls quickly return their Pokemon back into their Poke Balls before the flying behemoth crashes through the columns and platform.

The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs. Once there, they release their Pokemon again.

Weiss states ""None of this is working!"

Ruby analyzes the situation and looks to Weiss "I have an idea! Cover me!"

After the red cloaked girl leaps away, Weiss joins in the battle.

* * *

Down below, Jaune and the others are still battling the Deathstalker. Jaune and Pyrrha charge at the giant scorpion that uses one of its claws to retaliate. Jaune uses his shield to deflect the strike allowing Pyrrha to slash at it. It attempts to slam all of them but that's what they wanted.

Having transferred some of his Aura, Wobbuffet's abilities are enhanced. The group except for Wobbufet duck. When the claws hit Wobbuffet, they are quickly repelled and the Death Stalker is sent flying towards the forest allowing the group to move out from the damaged bridge.

"That was awesome!" Jaune look at his glowing symbol on his hand

Wobbuffet clap his hands happily "Wobbu...Wobbuffet!"

Nora points "Oh look, it still wants to play again."

The Death Stalker gets up and roars at the nuisances. Seeing the situation, Pyrrha takes out a Poke Ball to even the odds "Scizor. Come on out."

Pyrrha throws it and it releases her Scizor. Scizor is a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a red, metallic exoskeleton. He has gray, retractable forewings and hind wings with simple, curved venation. His head is kite-shaped with three blunt horns extending above his forehead, and dark yellow eyes. Scizor's neck and part of his thorax give the appearance of being exposed: they show black skin, and are surrounded by his raised exoskeleton. Scizor has a large abdomen with three black, pointed stripes below the waist. Scizor has broad shoulders and thin, segmented arms ending in large, round pincers. Scizor's legs are defined by large hip joints, thin thighs, and wide calves, his feet ending in one clawed toe in front and another in the back.

Jaune gawks at the new Pokemon. Now he understands why Pyrrha is that skilled. It must have taken a lot of training to raise a Scizor.

"Ready Scizor?" Pyrrha asks her Pokemon.

"Scizor," the Pincer Pokemon assures her

As the Deathstalker charges at the group, Scizor speed towards it. The Death Stalker and Scizor grapple each other. Despite being smaller than the Grimm, Scizor is evenly matched with it. With Scizor locking his claws with the Death Stalker's, his Metal Claw starts to electrocute the large scorpion.

The electricity wears off and Pyrrha and Nora shoot it from two sides. It tries to use its stinger but Grovyle grabs the tail allowing Ren to climb it and shoot the base where the tail and stinger connect.

Suddenly, the scorpion shakes violently and throws Ren and Grovyle of his tail. After it manages to knock Scizor and the two girls away, it turns around to look at the unconscious Ren and converges on him.

It strikes but Jaune with Pachirisu on his shoulder appears in front of Ren and defends him. It attacks again but Wobbuffet jumps in and uses his Counter again to push it back halfway near the destroyed bridge. Pachirisu jumps off the shoulder and fires Thunder at the Grimm.

Due to the Deathstalker immobilized by the electric attack, Jaune notices the stinger is hanging limply "Grovyle!"

Grovyle saw the stinger too and complies "Grov.."

He jumps towards the stinger and uses Leaf Blade to slice it off which drops onto the scorpion's head.

Jaune looks at Nora "Pyrrha, Nora, Nail it."

Pyrrha and Nora appear in front of the stalker. Nora jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head.

Despite taking heavy damage, the creature still had some fight in it. Pyrrha transfers her Aura to Scizor and he grapples with the beast once more but this time, the Bug/Steel Pokemon lifts it up and throws it across the air and delivers a Quick Attack that send the scorpion screeching into the canyon.

* * *

The battle rages on as the Nevermore continues to be a powerful foe. The Nevermore attempts to ram again but Zorua appears and uses his Hidden Power. When the Nevermore is within his range, Zorua's eye glows and he fires a wave of black energy at it.

Being pushed back by the attack, the Grimm changes tactics and flies up higher to fire its feathers once more. Froslass sees this and uses her Ice Shard attack. She floats into the air and spins her body rapidly, releasing multiple glowing light blue balls of ice from her body, countering the feathers.

With that out of the way, Sableye uses his Psychic to halt the Nevermore's movement. The Nevermore struggles to free itself from the field while Sableye tries to hold it down. Eventually, the giant bird escapes the field but Sableye keeps it still long enough for the next attack.

Combusken uses Flare Blitz to launch herself straight up above the Nevermore and quickly directs herself downwards with the attack still active towards the Grimm.

The two opposing birds collide causing a massive explosion. Combusken successfully pushes the Nevermore to descend to their level while Combusken falls. Fortunately, Blake swings in and grabs Combusken.

The Nevermore is about to chase after the two until it is blasted from the back. It flies around and notices Yang who unleashed the fire blasts to get its attention.

On top of a column, Yang continues to fire barrage of these blasts and manages to land a hit on the creature's face. This causes it to go towards her. When the giant bird got close, Yang jumps into the maw and fires a barrage into it. "I! (BANG!) HOPE! (BANG!) YOU'RE! (BANG!) HUNGRY! (BANG!)"

Yang jumps off and land on the bridge just before the Nevermore is about to crash into the cliff. It halts just in time but behind the Grimm, Zorua and Combusken prepare to attack.

Having being enhanced with the Aura transferred by their trainers, Zorua unleashes an incredibly large Shadow Ball and Combusken release a powerful Flamethrower. The two attacks combine into a Dark Flame Ball that knocks the Nevermore into the cliff.

Although it managed to recover, Weiss dashes towards it and freeze the tail to the ground. Froslass appears and uses her Confuse Ray to make the Grimm dazed. Blake hurls Gambol Shroud over to Sabelye and they tighten the ribbon between the columns. Ruby leaps on it and stretches it back as Weiss conjures a glyph to hold it in place.

"I gotta say. You're just like your sister." Weiss admits to Ruby.

"I'd take that as a compliment," Ruby smiles. "Can you make the shot?"

"Can I?" Weiss replies rhetorically with a smug smile.

Ruby blinks in confusion. "Can't you-?"

"Of course I can!" Weiss snaps curtly. Ruby smiles with a look of determination on her face as she cocks Crescent Rose.

"Let her rip!" Ruby calls and Weiss release the catapult. Ruby is flung through the air, straight towards the Nevermore.

Ruby hooks the Grimm's neck with her scythe and Weiss create a series of white glyphs along the cliff face to act as footholds allowing Ruby to run up the cliff. As she continues to run upwards, the Nevermore starts to feel the intense pain at its neck as the scythe's blade was cutting deep into its throat. When Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, she pulls the trigger, decapitating the beast once and for all.

* * *

As the remains of the Nevermore drops to the ground below, everyone except a certain few gawked at the feat.

"Wow," Jaune uttered in awe.

"Wobbuffet!" His Pokemon has the same reaction

Ruby looks down at her friends as her cape and petals flow with wind. Blake, Weiss and their Pokemon are amazed at how Ruby managed to lift something that big despite her small stature.

" Well, that was fun!" Yang says to break the silence.

* * *

**Amphitheater**

People cheers and clap in the amphitheater because they are applauding the new students who pass the initiation. Joining in this special occasion is Professor Ozpin who is at the stage to congratulate and form the new teams. First to be announced are the newly appointed team; Team CRDL.

After that, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and their Pokemon are next to be present on stage. Ozpin announces "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR led by Jaune Arc."

When he heard that, Jaune just jaw drops while his new teammates and their Pokemon clap to him. Wobbuffet claps to Jaune before he pats him on the back and salutes " Wobbu!Wobbuffet!"

Ozpin walks up to Jaune and they shake hands "Congratulations, Mr. Arc"

"Thank you. sir." Jaune replies to the headmaster.

The next group walking to the stage are Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake and their Pokemon. "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Way to go Ruby! I'm so proud of you!"

"Combusken!"

Yang, Zorua and Combusken praise the girl's appointment as leader. Blake and Sableye clap their hands at her while Froslass look up at the surprised Weiss.

"Congratulations, Ms. Rose" Ozpin shows his hand to Ruby.

After shaking off this unexpected announcement, Ruby shake hands with him "Thank you Professor Ozpin."

As Ozpin smiles, Zorua jumps towards his trainer and Ruby grabs him. They look at each other, smiling and hug.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." said Ozpin

* * *

**Team RWBY Dorm**

After the initiation, the teams were taken to their new dorms where they can relax and unpack their things. Team RWBY look around and are more or less satisfied with the accommodations.

"Well, this is it." Yang says as she lies on a bed "We finally made it."

"Combusken." the Pokemon agrees.

"Hmmmm" Weiss observes the interior of the dorm and concludes "It's…. suitable."

Froslass takes out Weiss's folded sleeping gown from her luggage and hands it to her. "Froslass."

Weiss smiles at her Pokemon "Thank you Froslass." Froslass smiles.

While they continue to do their own stuff, Blake is on her bed reading and Sableye is looking at the window to view the moon.

"So Weiss. Now that you know how useful my Combusken can be, do you have new respect to Fire and Fighting types?" Yang looks at Weiss

Weiss replies "I admit, Combusken's attacks were pretty impressive…."

Combusken gives a proud pose but Weiss continues "...but her appearance is still...sub-par." The Young Fowl Pokemon twitches while Froslass nods in agreement.

Yang groans "Man, you are one shallow girl!"

Weiss snaps "How is that shallow?"

Yang asks "Why can't you admit that Fire and Fighting Types are just as good as Ice and Ghost Types."

"Don't push it. I'm still trying to get over the part where we jump from that Nevermore." Weiss counters

Before they argue more, Blake shushes the trainers and their Pokemon as she points to a certain bed. Weiss and Yang turn their heads and see Ruby has quickly fallen asleep. Sleeping beside her is Zorua. That's to be expected since she spent the entire day running around and fighting the Grimm.

The remaining group smiles at this adorable scene as they notice the two holding each other's hand or paw. After a few seconds, Blake and Sableye pull the blanket over the tired duo and the rest of them get ready for bed as well.

* * *

**Poke Match UP – Highschool DxD: Issei vs Riser**

In a Greek styled stadium, thousands gather, waiting patiently to watch the Pokemon Battle between the third son of the Phoenix Family, Riser Phenex and the recent member of the Occult Research Club, Issei Hyodo.

At the centre of the stadium is a rectangular field with a circle shaped like a Poke Ball at its centre. Issei is at one side of the field while Riser is at another side.

Issei is a 17-year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. His clothing comprises of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Riser is a man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes.

Issei tensed as he faces Riser again. A few weeks ago, the Occult Research Club was visited by Riser and his peerage so that he can persuade the Club's President, Rias Gremory to fulfill their engagement.

However, Rias refused and she challenged the man in a Pokemon Battle. The rules are each participant uses one Pokemon and the game conditioned that if Rias wins, the engagement will become invalid, and should Riser wins, Rias would be forced to marry him immediately.

When the Pokemon Battle started few weeks later, it seems the Club is about to win after they defeated about more than half of Riser's Peerage's Pokemon until Riser unveiled his Pokemon. This Pokemon single-handedly took out all his opponents except one which belonged to Issei.

Eventually Issei's Pokemon collapsed but Riser wasn't satisfied and ordered his Pokemon to kill him. Consequently, the teen jumped in to save his Pokemon and almost lose his own life in the process. A day later, Issei woke up in his room and learned that Rias agreed to marry Riser if he spares her servant from death.

Despite all that happened, the young boy interrupted the engagement party and was able to have one last Pokemon Battle to break off the engagement between Rias and Riser. Now it's all come to this. Issei must defeat Riser and free Rias from a life of unhappiness.

* * *

"The rules are simple. Each trainer is allowed only three Pokemon." said Grayfia Lucifuge who is speaking through a microphone at the Announcer's booth. Beside her is her husband, Sirzechs Lucifer. She then continues "If no further questions, let the battle begin." With that, Issei and Riser bring out their first Pokemon to battle.

"I choose you ! Eevee!"

"Go! Fletchinder"

They throw their Poke Balls releasing their Pokemon. The first battle is between Issei's Eevee against Riser's Fletchinder

Eevee is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of her bushy tail and her large furry collar is cream-colored. She has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose.

Fletchinder is a bird with orange and black plumage. She has a sharp, black beak and a small, pointed crest atop her head. Fletchinder has black eyes , black pointed wings with yellow tips and undersides. Her legs are also black and have sharp talons with two toes forward and one back. Fletchinder's long black tail feathers marked with two white "v"-shapes.

" Eevee! Jump and use Iron Tail!" said Issei who is the first to attack. Eevee charges at the bird Pokemon and raises her tail which begins to glow.

"Fletchinder! Dodge it and fly !" countered Riser. His Pokemon avoids Eevee's attack and flaps her wings to fly upwards. Riser continues the assault " Now Will-O-Wisp!" Fletchinder replies and launches blue fireballs at Eevee.

"Eevee! Dodge them!" Issei cries to his Evolution Pokemon.

"Ee!" Eevee struggles to dodge the fireballs until one manages to explode beside her and she is sent flying.

Riser sees the situation and smirks "Now we've got him." He thinks in his mind before ordering the next attack "Fletchinder! Use Steel Wing!"

Fletchinder's wings glow, swoops in and smacks the small mammal across the field.

"Eevee!" yelled Issei. Luckily, Eevee gets back up.

Riser presses on "Fletchinder! Quick Attack!"

Fletchinder dives towards at Eevee leading Issei to order "Eevee! Double team!" Eevee narrowly dodges the attack and make multiple copies of herself. The Ember Pokemon looks at the multiple clones and begins to get confused.

The 17 year old orders the next attack "Use Round!" With Double team still active, Eevee releases her high-pitched notes toward the bird Pokemon resulting the fiery bird to suffer immense pain.

Using this chance, Issei orders "Eevee! Iron Tail!"

"Ee…Vee!" The evolution Pokemon jumps and smacks her Iron Tail at Fletchinder's face. Due to this, Fletchinder plummets to the ground.

"Fletchinder!" Riser calls to her but it is too late as the Ember Pokemon has fainted.

Seeing this, Sirzechs announces " Fletchinder is unable to battle. Victory goes to Issei."

Yes! Good job Eevee!" Issei cheers at the announcement. After hearing her trainer's praise Eevee wags her tail in happiness

While Issei calms in relief, Riser frowns. He can see that the boy has practiced even though he did it in such a short time.

Shrugging it off, he takes out his next Pokemon "Go! Magmar!" He throws the Poke Ball and it releases the spitfire Pokemon; Magmar.

Magmar is bipedal with a red body that has a yellow flame designs on it. A row of red spikes runs down his back, and there are two lumps on the forehead with a flame on top of each one. He has a puckered, yellow beak and small eyes. His thighs are yellow, and has red feet with two, clawed toes each. His arms are covered in rigid, red scales and has red hands with five, clawed fingers. Magmar has black, metal shackles on its neck and ankles. At the tips of the Pokemon's yellow tail is a flame.

When they saw the Pokemon, Issei and Eevee prepare for battle once more. Riser flexes his fingers and shouts "Magmar! Flame Thrower!"

"Mag…" The Pokemon rears his head and fires"...mar!"

Issei quickly responds "Eevee! Jump out of the way!" Eevee dodges the stream of fire. Issei counters it "Takedown attack!" Eevee charges at Magmar with high speed and slams at him but he didn't move an inch.

Riser sneers "You got lucky punk. This is where the fun begins. Magmar! Take that small rat out with Fire Spin!" The Spitfire Pokemon spews a fire twister that quickly sucks in Eevee. It continues being mobile until it burns out and Eevee drops to the ground.

"Eevee!" Issei yells and see her fainted.

As a result, Grafiya says "Eevee is unable to battle! Victory goes to Riser!"

With that, Riser laughs and mocks the boy "How do you like it! My last two won't go down that easily!"

After returning Eevee to her Poke Ball, Issei looks at it and says "You tried your best Eevee. Take a rest." After putting back his Poke Ball, he takes out another one and throws out his next Pokemon "Starmie! I choose you!" The Pokeball opens up and Starmie, the Mysterious Pokemon appears.

Starmie is a violet sea star-like Pokémon with a gold formation on its front with a jewel core in the middle.

As the participants take their places, the match resumes. "Magmar! Fire Blast!" said Riser. Magmar spews a 大-shaped blast of orange fire at Starmie.

"Starmie! Take it out with Swift" Issei advises and Starmie fires multiple white stars from the gem in the center of its body which results in the attacks to cancel each other out.

Riser tells Magmar "Magmar! Fire Punch!" The Spitfire Pokemon's fist is covered in fire and delivers the attack on the star fish.

Thinking quickly, Issei responds "Starmie! Rapid Spin!"

Starmie hears this and lunges at Magmar while spinning. When it makes impact, Starmie spins like a saw blade and cuts Magmar.

"Now! Water Gun!" Issei follows up. Starmie fires a powerful stream of water that blasts Magmar back.

Riser yells "Flame Burst!" Magmar shoots a fire-ball to the air until it bursts sending multiple streaks of fire at it.

"Starmie, lie on your back and use both Rapid Spin and Water Gun!" countered Issei. Starmie lies on its back and uses Rapid Spin to move across the field and accurately shoots its Water Gun at the approaching fire streaks.

However, this gives Riser the opportunity to order his Magmar "Use Focus Blast, Magmar!" The Spitfire Pokemon jumps into the air, forms his hands together to create an energy ball and throws at Starmie. Starmie saw the attack and dodges it on time.

"Good work! Now Finish him off with Hyper Beam!" After Issei said this, Starmie forms an orb in front of its face and fires the Hyper Beam at Magmar. After a massive explosion, Magmar crashes to the ground and faints.

"No!" Riser roars in anger

"Magmar is unable to battle! Victory goes to Issei" told Sirzechs. Although he should be happy that he defeated the second Pokemon, Issei has a grim expression as he knows what Pokemon Riser is going to use last and he will not go down as easily like the others.

Riser takes out his Poke Ball and throws "Go Blaziken!"

The Poke Ball hits the ground and releases the Phenex Family's Champion Pokemon.

"Blaziken!" the Pokemon cries out before landing on the ground.

Blaziken is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. The majority of Blaziken's body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind his head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround his chest and abdomen. He has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on his head. Blaziken's eyes are semicircular with yellow sclera and blue irises, and his mouth is similar to a hooked beak. He has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of his legs.

Issei stares at the Blaze Pokemon with a cold sweat as he remembered the power that the bird humanoid wielded in the Pokemon Battle between the Occult Research Club and Riser's Peerage and how Blaziken nearly killed him and his Pokemon.

Nonetheless, he calls out to Starmie "Starmie! Use Water Gun!"

As Starmie fires his long range attack, Riser shouts "Blaziken! Ember!" The bird humanoid Pokemon rears his head and shoots fireballs that counters the Water Gun.

After it resulted in an explosion, Starmie uses the opportunity to charge at Blaziken with Rapid Spin. However, Blaziken senses it and grabs the spinning Starmie without even flinching. The Mysterious Pokemon tries to free itself but Blaziken has a tight hold on it. Without hesitating, Blaziken throws Starmie and delivers a devastating kick that leaves small cracks on Starmie's jewel core.

"Starmie" cried Issei. Although Starmie is able to stand up, Issei notices the gem is starting to flicker.

Thinking quickly, he orders Starmie "Recover! Quick!" Starmie activates the ability and the wounds on its body start to disappear. With it, Starmie takes a battle stance once more. Glad that his Pokemon is alright, he says to it "Starmie! Use Blizzard" Starmie fires an icy wind with snow balls leading Blaziken to cross his arms in front of his face to defend himself. "Now! Ice Beam" yelled Issei and Starmie fires its white beam.

"Blaziken! Jump and kick" Blaziken follows Riser's order and jumps high to avoid the Beam and descends downwards to launch a kick on his opponent's head.

Starmies jumps back and the kick hit the ground leaving a crater. Blaziken charges forward and attempts to strike at the Mysterious Pokemon but Starmie was surprisingly able to dodge every single one of them.

Changing tactics, Riser shouts "Blaziken! Bulldoze." The Blaze Pokemon responds, stomping on the ground creating a shockwave that cause Starmie to lose its balance. Riser gives a sinister smile at the success of the move and follows up "Blaziken. Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken speeds towards his opponent and smashes his glowing fists with great force.

Starmie is flying across the ground and passes out as its jewel core goes dark. "Starmie!" murmured Issei to his downed Pokemon.

With Starmie knocked out, Sirzechs announces "Starmie is unable to battle. Victory goes to Riser!"

Issei returns Starmie back to his Poke Ball and says "Good job Starmie." He takes out a new Poke Ball and throws "I choose you! Charmeleon!"

The Poke Ball releases the energy and the energy forms and disperse to show the Fire Type Pokemon; Charmeleon.

Charmeleon is a bipedal, reptilian creature. He has crimson scales and a cream underside. There is a horn-like protrusion on the back of his head, and has narrow green eyes and a long snout. He has relatively long arms with three sharp claws. Charmeleon's short legs have feet with three claws and cream-colored soles. The tip of his long, powerful tail has a flame burning on it.

After seen Charmeleon, Riser laughs "Hahahaha! So you use Charmeleon against Blaziken again? You must be stupid if you think that gecko can win this time" Upon hearing this, Issei starts to get furious at the man. Charmeleon also growls in anger as he remembers how he was beaten down without mercy by Blaziken.

"Take it easy Charmeleon. Just give everything you got." Issei attempts to calm his Pokemon

"Char" Charmeleon nods

The two opposing forces briefly stare at one another before Riser yells "Blaziken! Start off with Earthquake!" Blaziken jumps into the air and strikes the ground causing a tremor throughout the field. Charmeleon is trying to maintain footing but Riser use this chance to strike "Now! attack!"

As the bird humanoid is about to tackle Charmeleon, Issei retaliates "Charmeleon! Smokescreen!"

"Charmeleon!" the Pokemon releases the thick smoke from his mouth all over the area. Blaziken stops as he is trying to see through the black smoke. He then senses something from behind and turns around to kick it. Although it is Charmeleon, it's not the real one as it was a clone from his Double Team.

"Charmeleon! Scratch attack!" Issei tells and the real Charmeleon jumps up and claws at Blaziken's face. Riser is not happy with this as he can deduce that his opponent has learnt from his previous encounter with Blaziken.

Riser barks "Blaziken! Use Shadow Claw!"

"Blaziken!" the bird Pokemon's hand is enveloped by a dark aura which shapes into a claw.

Issei orders "Charmeleon! Dragon Claw!"

"Char!" Charmeleon's claw glows white and both Pokemon clash with each other for a while before both jump back away from each other.

Issei shouts "Flamethrower!" Charmeleon fires his Flamethrower and hit Blaziken. "Keep it up Charmeleon! You're doing great."

Although it is impressive Charmeleon holds better than last time, Riser tells Blaziken to use a new attack "Stone Edge! Quick!" Rings start to appear and surround the Blaze Pokemon's body. Then, the rings form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, the Pokemon's eyes glow and he shoots the stones at Charmeleon who is unable to dodge them.

Riser proceeds with a new command "Now Flare Blitz!" With that, fire envelops Blaziken's body and he rocket towards Charmeleon. When they make contact, a big explosion occurs.

The spectators and trainers focus on the huge smoke that was left behind wondering if the attack finishes the Flame Pokemon. The smoke fades away and Charmeleon lies on the ground.

As Blaziken stands up and walks to his master, Riser smiles with glee " I wo…"

"It's not over" announced Sirzechs.

"What do you mean? That pest is…" Riser is confused

Sirzechs interrupts him again "Take a look."

Issei, Riser and Blaziken look at Charmeleon and notices he is still moving and is trying to get up.

"Doesn't matter now! It'll fall soon." Sneered Riser

Issei begin to lose hope. Charmeleon is his last Pokemon and if he falls, Riser wins.

"You were an idiot to think that you can beat me." Issei hears Riser's voice and looks up. He can see the man is mocking him "Not only that, you're as weak as a tiny ant. Even your Pokemon are weak. Maybe that's what you and your Pokemon have in common: being weak!"

When he hears those comments, Charmeleon grits his teeth and narrow his eyes at the Phenex who insulted his trainer. All he could think about is how much he wants to put that man in his place as he hasn't forgotten what happened in that battle.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Charmeleon crashes to the ground heavily wounded by Blaziken's Flare Blitz. He looks around and sees the Occult Research Club's Pokemon laying on the ground, unconscious after they too suffered blows by this fiery juggernaut._

_"Blaziken! Terminate that runt with Fire Blast!" Charmeleon can hear Riser ordering his Blaziken to continue the attack even though the lizard Pokemon has been defeated. He knows if he receives one more attack, he's finished; permanently._

_The Blaze Pokemon rears his head and fires the 大-shaped blast towards Charmeleon . As he sees his end, Charmelon cover his eyes and awaits the inevitable._

_"STOP IT!" Charmeleon opens his eyes and saw Issei appearing in front him and grabs the Pokemon._

**_BOOM!_**

* * *

Although Issei was able to dodge the full Fire Blast on time but the explosion that comes after he did not. Charmeleon still remembers Issei's scream very clearly. Riser can mock him any time and every time he wants but when he calls the Pokemon's trainer weak, Charmeleon would not let that man get away with this.

As Charmeleon slowly rises up, Riser being impatient wants this battle end quick. "Blaziken! Finish it with Shadow Claw!" Blaziken did as he's told and lunges at Charmeleon until the Flame Pokemon quickly dodges it and smack his tail against his attacker's head. With Blaziken moving back, Charmeleon starts to stomp wildly.

"Charmeleon" Issei mutters wondering what's happening to his Pokemon. The boy notices as Charmeleon stomps more, the flame at his tail is getting bigger. Charmeleon continues to stomp until he rears his head and roars at the skies above with defiance. He will not let the battle end. He will show the world that Issei is a better trainer than Riser will ever be.

Suddenly, a white glow envelops Charmeleon causing him to grow bigger. Issei open eyes wide as he knows what's happening; Charmeleon is evolving. The light disappears and the being that was once Charmeleon has now evolves into Charizard.

Charizard is draconic and bipedal. He is primarily orange in coloration with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of the tail. He has a long snout and neck, small blue eyes, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. There are large wings with teal undersides sprouting from his back. His arms are short, skinny and the hands have three clawed fingers. The feet have three clawed toes and cream-colored soles.

Upon seeing his newly evolved Pokemon, Issei can't help but be amazed at the sight. As he observes, he realizes that Charizard is using Blaze because his Pokemon's eyes are glowing red, his body is surrounded by a fiery aura and the tail flame is massive. Due to this, Issei's will to fight is burning brightly since a Pokemon who uses Blaze have their abilities enhanced.

Issei asks "You're ready Charizard?"

"Raargh!" Charizard answers by using his Flamethrower at the sky ready to take anything on.

"Yes! Let's take Blaziken down!" Issei said this with a grin while Charizard roars at his opponent.

Riser sees the situation may not be in his favour and yells "Blaziken! Fire Blast!"

"Charizard! Use your Fire Blast too!" Issei countered.

Both Pokemon spew their Fire Blasts at the same time. The two forces collided for a moment until Charizard's attack proves superior and it hit the bird like Pokemon with incredible force.

"Use Blaze Kick!" said Riser.

Issei advises "Charizard! Fly away!"

Charizard open his wings and flies away just in time to avoid the attack.

"Blaziken! Flamethrower!" yelled Riser. Blaziken fires his Flamethrower at the flying Charizard but easily avoids them.

After the dragon like Pokemon avoids another Flamethrower, Issei calls out to him "Charizard! Dragon Breath!" Charizard fires an air beam at Blaziken who crosses his arms in front to defend himself. Issei follows up "Charizard! Steel Wing!" Charizard's wings glow and the Flame Pokemon hits them against Blaziken.

Blaziken retaliates by kneeing Charizard and punches him in the face. He is about to punch again only for Charizard to grab it and delivers his own punch. The two continues to exchange blows with intense ferocity.

Issei yells "Charizard! Mega Punch!" Charizard's fist glows and he delivers a powerful punch at Blaziken's chest.

"Blaziken! Blaze Kick!" Riser tells him and the Pokemon delivers a fiery kick at Charizard's abdomen.

Both Charizard and Blaziken narrow their eyes and rushes to grapple with one another. Both trainers can see that their Pokemon are evenly matched.

Riser yells at the bird " Blaziken, what the hell are you doing ? Pummel that kid's salamander. NOW!"

Issei supports his friend "Charizard, hold your ground. Show them the bond we made."

With that, Charizard uses every ounce his strength to maintain footing. Once he did, Charizard roars as he continues grappling and succeeds in pushing Blaziken back.

"HEAD BUTT!" Issei tells Charizard

The Flame Pokemon bashes his head against Blaziken's. Blaziken steps back and tries to regain his vision until Charizard charges front and grabs the bird Pokemon's body. Riser is shocked while Issei smiles at this and delivers the last order "Now! SEISMIC TOSS!"

Charizard flies straight up to the sky along with his captive. When he makes good distance from the ground, the Dragon like Pokemon spins around. As he spins faster, Blaziken starts to feel dizzy. Charizard zooms back down and tosses Blaziken to the earth below. Blaziken plummets to the ground with the momentum increasing fiercely. The Blaze Pokemon makes contact to the ground and a massive explosion occurs with smoke following after that. Charizard lands and waits for what happens next. As the smoke disappears, the audience can see Blaziken standing. Both combatants lock eyes waiting for one another to make the first move. Then, Blaziken gasps and drops to the ground.

Riser gawks at the sight "I can't believe it." As he said this, he drops to his knees

Everyone gasps at the sight as well. Riser's Blaziken, the champion Pokemon of the Phenex Clan has being defeated. Issei broke the silence and jumps high.)

" YES, WE DID IT" Issei screams happily

"RRRRAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Charizard roars triumphantly and almost lose its footing until Issei grabs him on time.

"That's amazing Charizard. You were unbelievable." said Issei who shows tears of joy.

"Raarggh" Charizard is just as happy as Issei

Both trainer and Pokemon grin and give thumbs up at one other. They did the impossible and it is a good feeling to them. Meanwhile at the sky box, Rias and her peerage smile at Issei's and Charizard's good fortune.

**GKoh: Well here is the fourth and fifth chapter. Read, Review and have a Merry Christmas.**

**Note: I do not own Highschool DxD**


End file.
